The Celestial Knight
by howtodreamagain
Summary: Wanting to become stronger, Lucy leaves on a journey to train. Forced to confront his feelings in her absence, Natsu struggles with his dragon side. With unknown forces rising, Lucy returns to a changed guild and a much more protective Natsu. Can she conquer these new feelings and enemies as the Celestial Knight? Or will she leave again?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo guys :) Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Who do you like like like**

Lucy sighed deeply, laying her head on the table in the darkest corner of the guildhall as she watched her guild mates celebrate after winning the Grand Magic Games and saving the future from dragons.

 _Everyone had fought with all they had and they should be proud_ , Lucy thought, _everyone except for me, that is._

Looking at the guild, she felt something build up within her, feelings she hadn't felt for a long time and ones she'd never imagined she would feel within Fairy Tail.

 _Lonely. Powerless. Useless._

Clenching her fist, Lucy made up her mind and she strode to the Master's office, unaware to everyone including herself of the results of her decision.

* * *

"Master, it's Lucy, can I come in?" Lucy asked, knocking on the door quietly, startling Master Makarov who had been filling out the paperwork for damages caused by Fairy Tail members.

"Come in child", Makarov stated and the door swung open to a nervous Lucy. "What's wro—"

"I want to go on a journey to train. And I'd like you to grant my request, Master. Please." Lucy lowered her head.

"Wh…Why now of all times?

"Lately…I've felt out of place…everyone is so strong and…I'm just me…"

"Lucy dear, raise your head", Makarov gently asked but with a firm tone, "You may not be physically strong but emotionally, you surpass even the greatest of us."

"But I can be better. And I want to be better." Lucy said determinedly, her unwavering resolve shining in her hazel eyes as she locked gazes with the Master.

Makarov sighed breaking their eye contact, "Team Natsu…especially Natsu and Happy won't be happy about this. I'm sure you of all people will understand how much chaos this will cause."

Lucy blinked, a sad gleam in her eyes as she replied, "I'm sure the others won't notice my absence for a while."

Makarov almost face palmed in her ignorance, _I didn't think she was this dense…_

Awkwardly shifting on her feet, Lucy was startled out of her misery when Makarov stated, "I will grant your request."

Lucy jumped, a small smile on her lips, "Reall-"

"On three conditions."

"Anything, I'll do anything."

"Very well then. Firstly, you must keep contact. At least once every six months."

"Right." Lucy replied, her eyes softening as she realised this was really happening.

"Secondly, you must write letters explaining your absence to the following: Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and one to the rest of the guild…I don't want to get attacked by an angry guild." He muttered the latter.

"… ." Her eyes started to glimmer with unshed tears.

"And lastly Lucy, make sure to come home safe. You are a mage of Fairy Tail and your family will always be ready to welcome you home."

"…" Lucy choked out a sob as the tears came rushing out.

"Ah. Before I forget, I have to hide your guild mark. It's only temporary and will come back when you're far enough from the guild." Makarov continued, holding out his hand for Lucy.

Lucy moved her hand which had her pink Fairy Tail mark proudly emblazoned on it and she suddenly had a sudden flashback of all the memories that she had had with Fairy Tail as her hand approached Makarov's waiting one.

 _Meeting Natsu and Happy. Getting my Fairy Tail mark from Mira. Meeting Gray, Erza and Levy. Lullaby. Deliora. Father hiring Raven Tail to get me. The Tower of Heaven. Laxus's rebellion. Edolas. Meeting Edo Lucy and Edo Natsu. Pairing up with Cana for the S-class trials. Fighting against Grimoire Heart. Acnologia. Zeref. The seven year sleep. Visiting father's grave. The infinity clock. Meeting Michelle, my little sister. The Grand Magic Games. My future self dying. Protecting the future with Fairy Tail._

Then with a swipe of Makarov's hand over her mark, it vanished and Lucy had to take a deep breath. She was a freelance mage now and could go to train. _I can get stronger_ , Lucy repeated in her head to strengthen her resolve.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Master. You've been like a grandfather to me." Lucy bowed, her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes, "And I promise to return."

"I and the rest of Fairy Tail will always be with you. I look forward to the day you return, when you find what you are seeking." Makarov said softly, hiding his blubbering emotions behind a gentle mask.

"Keep them happy, Master."

And with that, Lucy smiled, a soft smile that reached her eyes, waving her now unmarked hand, before exiting and gently closing the door to his office.

Once he was sure she could no longer hear him, he spoke aloud, "Well, you heard her. She's made her decision and I will require the both of you to support her choice."

Stepping out of the shadows, a silent Mira and Laxus both solemnly nodded.

"Team Natsu's going to take this…badly." Mira said, voicing out the thoughts of the other two.

"Natsu especially." Laxus groaned, rubbing his face, "And he doesn't even know why, I'm sure."

"Lucy didn't think they'd be that worried." Makarov replied and in an ironic tone said, "And I'm sure she doesn't even know how wrong she is."

"Dense." Laxus summed up.

"Dangerous." Mira piped up, thinking of the guild's reaction towards Lucy's leaving.

"Doomed." Makarov gloomily stated, thinking of all the damages he would soon be paying for in the future.

"Well, all we can do for now is wait." A voice giggled out, startling the three.

"First Master!"

"I believe that the girl, Lucy, made the correct decision in leaving", Mavis calmly said, soothing the unconscious anxieties that they all had had. "She possesses a wealth of magical potential, that if tapped into, would allow her to easily become S-class."

"I see", Makarov began before turning to Mira and Laxus, "When the news of Lucy's absence first breaks out, we will undoubtedly have a very angry fire dragon slayer on our hands, even if the dense fool doesn't even know the main reason why. Therefore, I need you two to restrain him from going after Lucy. By any means possible."

"Understood." The two responded, before they all returned back to the celebrations, no longer as joyous as before.

* * *

After scrubbing her face of any remaining tears and making sure she looked like she hadn't had an emotional breakdown a few minutes ago, Lucy headed back to the others, who were now extremely drunk.

Lucy wished she could stay and have a bit longer with her precious friends, but she knew that she had too much to do if she wanted to leave as soon as possible. _Besides I still have the letters for them that I already wrote ages before Master created that condition_ , Lucy thought, _so just a few quick goodbyes._

With that, she headed over to a drunk Gray, who sat on a table where Juvia was not, Lucy noted surprised before seeing the water mage at the bar, ordering drinks.

"Hey…Gray."

"L…Lucy. Wh..What's up?" He hiccupped.

"Just a few things. Make sure to take care of Juvia, okay. She likes you. Like 'like like'. Make sure to keep the guild lively as always. And keep an eye on Natsu for me, you are his closest guy friend-"

"Am not! What about Happy?!" Gray pouted.

"Happy's a cat."

"…why?"

Lucy gave him a strong hug before waving her hand as she moved elsewhere. "No reason. Bye Gray!"

And in his drunk stupor, Gray failed to notice the lack of a guild mark on her hand. A failure shared by all the guild that would be remembered for some time.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Lucy nervously said, sitting next to him on a table that had a great view of all the celebrations.

"Bunny girl!" Gajeel cheerfully replied, in an uncharacteristically higher voice that spoke volumes to Lucy of what type of a drunk this guy was.

"…You seem…unlike yourself."

"Yeah! We had this drinking competition that Cana won."

"Of course she did."

"Anyway what's up?!"

Lucy regained her composure and in a serious voice said, "Listen to me Gajeel. I know you like Levy." She waved her hand in front of his face, cutting off his embarrassed denial. "That's why I know I can trust you to keep her safe. Oh and keep the guild happy. Do that for me."

"Bunny gir-"

Before he could finish, Lucy had already bounded off, leaving a confused Gajeel.

* * *

Mira absently wiped the bar glasses, still in slight disbelief of what had just transpired in the office. She was startled out of her thoughts by the person consuming them.

"Hey Mira!"

"Lucy! Is there something you need?"

"Just a few requests."

Mira tilted her head, pretending to act as confused as she could, while in reality, she wanted to hug the guts out of Lucy.

"If it's within my power, of course."

"Some time in the future, possibly a month or so, Erza will be super mad at me and probably come try chasing after me. I'd like you to stop her. In return, I'll share with you a very juicy piece of gossip."

"Deal." Mira held out her hand to seal their deal which Lucy took. "So, what's the gossip?!"

"Gajeel likes Levy. And I'm fairly certain it's not a one sided love."

Mira squealed and Lucy squeezed her hand to return her to reality.

"Take care of the guild Mira as usual. And yourself, of course." Lucy softly said.

Mira grabbed Lucy and squeezed her in a tight hug, making up an excuse, "Maybe it's cause I'm on my lady days, but I just really needed a hug."

"I can understand that." Both girls' eyes glimmered with tears that neither could see.

"Take care on the way back. I'll always be there to say welcome home to you."

"Mmm."

They parted and then Lucy was off to her final person, a bright smile on her face as she waved goodbye to Mira.

"A month or so", Mira sighed, "more like a day or so."

* * *

Throughout all of this, Natsu had partied, eating and drinking the shares of at least ten people. However, he felt something missing and though his dragon side knew it, the human side remained largely clueless. He looked around, the familiar scents around him, soothing his worry, yet something was out of place.

"Natsu! Hey Natsu!" A familiar voice called out to him.

He made his way to the voice and sat down besides his familiar childhood friend and practically a sister to him, Lisanna.

"So Natsu. I hear you like someone." She teasingly jabbed him in the side.

Natsu looked at her curiously, "I do."

"You know you do?!" Lisanna was shocked.

"I like everyone in the guild."

Lisanna karate chopped him in the head. "Natsu! How can you be so dense?!"

Natsu still seemed dazed from her hit. "…you…asked…me…who…I…liked…didn't…you?"

"I meant _like like_ you know?"

"Yeah! I like like Happy, Erza, Wendy, you, Gramps, Mira…"

Lisanna, having a sudden realisation encouraged him, "Right! Right! Then is there anyone you _like like like_?!"

"Like…like…like?" Natsu blushed furiously and Lisanna with a bright sparkle in her eyes knew she'd said just the right words.

"Do you _like like like_ Cana?"

Natsu snorted. Lisanna mentally unchecked her from the list.

"Levy?"

"Nah. She smells too much like that metal head." Lisanna safely stored that in her head for future blackmail.

"Kinana?"

"Nah. Dragonslayer bro code." Lisanna put that in her head in the 'don't even want to know' compartment.

"…Me?" Though she felt like spewing as soon as she put her own name out, it had to be done for the sake of the ship she had been secretly supporting since her return from Edolas.

"No way. You're like a sister to me. Besides you smell like that weird doll guy-Bi—"

She slapped a hand over his mouth, her eyes conveying to him 'finish that sentence and die.' Natsu wisely shut up.

"Then…do you _like like like_ someone starting with an 'L' and ending with an 'ucy'?" She teasingly whispered in his ear.

Natsu's head burst into flames and Gray was quick to insult him from afar, shouting, "Flamehead! You're finally a real flamehead!"

Lisanna laughed aloud, clapping Natsu on the back. "I knew it!"

Too happy with her realisation and her excitement at giving this news to her older sister, she failed to notice Natsu scurry away, literally burning with embarrassment.

However, as a result, Natsu failed to notice Lucy who had been wanting to say goodbye to Natsu, leave the guild hall with a wistful smile on her face.

"Goodbye Natsu. Goodbye Fairy Tail…"

With that, Lucy quietly shut the doors, turning her gaze upwards to the night sky where the stars shone brightly almost as if they were blessing her on her journey.

"I promise to return, with the stars as my witness." Lucy whispered, her words carried on the night breeze.

Within the guild, Natsu looked at the doors, that sense of something missing still present.

 **That's the end of the first chapter. Review, follow, favourite ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your response to the first chapter!**

 **Special thanks to the following for reviewing, following or choosing to favourite this story. It made me super duper happy** **o(≥◊≤)o**

 **And without further ado, let the second chapter begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does**

 **Chapter 2 A dragon's roar. A dragon's promise**

Breathing in the midnight air, Lucy began to reminisce as she walked through the familiar streets. _That's where Natsu and Gray's fight broke the stall and I ended up paying_ , she mused with annoyance, but a smile on her face as past memories flickered in her mind. Eventually ending up on Strawberry Street, she began her usual balancing routine by the river, catching the attention of the boatsman.

"Hey Lucy-chan! Take care on your way home!" He called as he passed by.

To his surprise, she called out to him to stop. "Wait a minute mister! Can I ask for a favour?"

"Anything for Lucy-chan!"

"Do you remember my team? The people that break into my apartment?"

"Ah. You mean the pinky…the flying cat…the stripper…and the lady knight?"

"Yes…that's them", Lucy wryly said, "Eventually, all of them will be rushing to my apartment and if you could somehow stop them and pass on a message from me to go see my landlady, I'd be in your debt."

To her surprise, the boat approached her and the handle of an oar suddenly tapped her on the head.

"You going somewhere? Well it's none of my business but no need for any of that debt stuff. Just come home safely." The elderly boatsman said.

"…Right. Thank you… very much!" Lucy said gratefully, bowing to him before hurrying forward after a light tap on her butt from the oar.

"You better hurry Lucy-chan!" The old man winked. "'Til we meet again!"

Lucy raised her hand in farewell. "'Til we meet again!"

Finally arriving home she closed the door and placed her back against it, taking deep, shaky breaths. Saying goodbye was harder than she thought. _But I made a promise to myself_ , Lucy thought, her resolve still strong, _To grow strong. To be able to protect my family._

Striding over to centre of her bedroom, she took out a familiar golden key and holding it out.

"I open the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"You called, Princess?"

"Can you help me pack up? I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Would you like me to store it in the celestial realm, Princess?"

"That would be great", Lucy said, before another thought popped into her head, "Oh! And Virgo, is it possible for you to get me a scent and magic concealing cloak from the celestial realm?"

"I will try my best. Is there anything else or is it time for punishment?"

"Nothing else Virgo! Thank you." Virgo nodded and began to pack up Lucy's stuff at a rapid pace.

Lucy moved over to her desk, taking out several letters that she had secretly prepared and concealed from her friends in preparation of her journey. After making adjustments to one and taking out an envelope containing this month's rent, she headed over to her landlady's home.

Hesitantly, she knocked, "Ms Landlady…Ms Landlady are you there?"

The door swung open revealing the landlady who fixed her with a glare almost as strong as Erza's when you squashed her cake.

"What?!" The landlady snapped.

"For you", Lucy began, handing over the jewels for her rent before continuing, "This will be my final instalment to you for a while, Ms Landlady."

"For a while? When do you plan to return from wherever you are going? Or, do you not even plan to come back?"

"I will return", Lucy said firmly, "I will. But while I am gone, I have a small request."

"Very well. This is only because you were a…decent tenant."

"Could you give these to my friends? They will most likely arrive here and approach you about my absence and this should appease them." Lucy requested as she held out the letters to the landlady.

"Fine. Is that all, Ms Heartfilia or can I not return to sleep at this ungodly hour?"

"Take care, Ms Landlady." Lucy smiled and then bowed.

"…You better come back quickly." The landlady whispered softly before she shut the door.

Lucy stood inside her empty apartment, a cloak in her hands thanks to Virgo. She looked around the place that had become a home to her, second best to the guild of course. And then without a glance back, she left the apartment, the hood of the dark cloak covering her face, moving towards the Magnolia train station.

"Lucy."

Lucy startled out of her mind by the familiar voice, fell backwards on the concrete.

"First Master?! How did you know I was here? Does everyone know? I thought only Master knew…"

"I overheard your conversation and you going to the train station had the highest probability according to my calculations." Mavis giggled. "And don't worry, only those that were in the room know."

Lucy visibly relaxed before looking at the First Master curiously, "So why are you here then?"

"I came here to propose that you go to Tenrou Island to train. Just for a short while before you make any rush decisions."

"Tenrou Island…?"

"Yes." Mavis smiled serenely. "At Tenrou Island, you will have peace, quiet and a place to train. There is currently no one on the island so you wouldn't have to worry about being spotted."

"I see…" Lucy got up, brushing the dust off her knees, "Well if you think I should go, then I guess I will."

"Good. May your journey be a safe one, Lucy Heartfilia."

In a moment of weakness, Lucy softly said, "…Look after them for me, First."

"I will."

"…Thank you."

And with that, Lucy Heartfilia left Magnolia, leaving behind her home, her family and her dragon.

 _It's always more fun when we're together, but sometimes you have to go on your own adventures. 'Til we meet again, Natsu._

 _Three days since Lucy has left:_

A rowdy Fairy Tail's celebrations were finally over and the clean-up was now beginning. Levy who had been carrying supplies to repair the benches was interrupted by Wendy.

"Levy-san…have you seen Lucy-san? I wanted to return a book but I haven't been able to find her…" A worried Wendy asked.

Makarov, who was in hearing distance choked on the beer he was drinking, to which Mira and Laxus shot him knowing glances. _Time is already up. I had hoped to give Lucy a bit more time,_ He thought grimly.

"Your right. I haven't seen Lu-chan for some time now. Gajeel, have you seen her?" Levy questioned Gajeel who was nearby.

"I haven't. And Bunny girl's scent has gone a bit stale."

"I wonder why…it's not like she just left Magnolia." The concerned voice of Erza chimed in, though a sense of foreboding filled her after her comment.

"And I remember talking to Bunny girl about…someone", Gajeel choked over his words, a blue-haired shrimp suddenly coming to mind, "And then she told me to… keep the guild happy…"

Gray joined in the conversation, piping out, "Lucy said something like that to me as well. She said to… make sure to keep the guild lively…and keep an eye on Natsu for her…"

Juvia from afar was shocked. "Two love rivals?! Natsu and first love rival?!"

A worried Erza and Gray headed over to Makarov, who had regained his composure and prayed that his lying skills still existed.

"Master. Has Lucy taken a solo mission?" Erza asked.

 _That's a perfect excuse_ , Makarov inwardly cheered, _and will buy Lucy more time!_

"Yes, she requested to go on her own and I allowed it. The duration of the mission will be at least… one week."

Erza and Gray relaxed, though they felt slightly hurt that their fellow mage had left without them. Carrying this knowledge, they returned back to their waiting guild mates with the news.

On the other hand, Natsu and Happy were devastated by the news. _Team Natsu originally began with Lucy, him and Happy so why would Lucy suddenly decide to go on a mission on her own,_ Natsu anxiously wondered, _what if she gets hurt, what if there are too many enemies, too many risks, I have to go after her!_

Natsu practically jumped off his seat, startling Happy who Natsu had grabbed and placed on his shoulder. Together they headed towards the guild doors.

"Natsu and Happy! You are forbidden to go after her!" Makarov stated, wielding his authority as guild master.

"Why?! She's **my** partner!" Natsu shouted, a hint of his dragon emerging in the fiery tint to his eyes.

"And this is her mission **alone**!" Makarov rumbled, but seeing the worried state of the dragon slayer, he softened his tone, "If you go after her to protect her, aren't you taking away her independence? Lucy won't be happy at all…"

"…Lucy…won't be happy…" Natsu mumbled and with resigned steps, slumped back into his original seat with a heavy heart, weighed down with insecurities.

Makarov sighed in relief, slightly nodding at Mira and Laxus to stand down.

 _Five days later:_

A whole week had gone by and Lucy was officially late by one day from her "solo mission." Master Makarov looked around the guild hall, wondering how much damage would occur now that the ruse was almost over. _In particular_ , he wondered, _how much damage will be caused by_ _ **him**_.

The 'him' was a literally steaming Natsu who sat at the counter with a feral expression on his face. The air around him shimmered from his heat, proof that his patience had officially run out. And it wasn't only him.

Three seats down the row was an impatient Erza, colder than usual Gray and anxious Happy, all tired of waiting for their late team mate.

A flaming hand slammed down on the counter. "I'm done waiting! Happy, we're leaving!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"We're coming too!" Erza and Gray declared.

"Natsu…I said-" Makarov began.

"What kind of a Master acts so normal when one of his "children" are possibly in danger?!" Natsu demanded.

"Natsu, calm down." Mira said in a soothing tone.

"I'm sure blondie is fine." Laxus said, seeming unconcerned.

However, all their attempts only made the dragon within Natsu rage harder, in turn causing Natsu to go ballistic. However, Natsu didn't shout or wave his fists around, which to all the wary guild members, was only a bad sign. Instead he stood straight and tall with a calm expression, the only evident sign of his anger in his slanted onyx eyes.

A silent Natsu could only mean he was absolutely furious and for a dragonslayer whose power could be enhanced by his emotions, the situation only spelled trouble.

"…Blondie—" Laxus was suddenly cut off as a flaming fist nearly hit him in the jaw.

"Her name is **Lucy**!" Natsu snarled as he crouched on the ground, like a predator.

Mira and Master Makarov worriedly watched on, seeing scales begin to form on Natsu's face and arms. Laxus who had dodged the attack got in a defensive position.

"Now, now everyone. Let's all calm down", Mavis appearing out of nowhere gently ordered, sending a glance towards Mira and then directing it towards Natsu. Mira nodded in response.

"Natsu…Lucy wouldn't want you to hurt the others, right?" Mavis asked, using a soothing tone.

Momentarily distracted by Mavis' words, Mira used the opportunity to knock Natsu unconscious, extinguishing his dragon-like features.

"Well now that everyone is calm, Team Natsu why don't you go check Lucy's house? Oh and take Natsu with you." Mavis said, hoping that the celestial mage had used the week given to her to successfully reach Tenrou Island.

Erza looked towards Master Makarov for permission who nodded his agreement. With that, Erza, Gray carrying Natsu, and Happy left the guild for Lucy's apartment.

Running at a brisk pace while Happy flew, Team Natsu was suddenly stopped when they heard someone calling for them from the river.

"Hey Lucy-chan's friends! Hey!"

Moving towards the source of the voice, they discovered the same boatsman that Lucy had talked to.

The ever polite Erza questioned, "How may we help you sir?"

"Lucy-chan asked me to pass on a message to you, now what was it…" The elder racked his brain.

"A message?" Gray inquired, curious.

"Ah! She said to go visit her landlady," He remembered, choosing to exclude his own suspicions for her reason for the cryptic message.

"I see…thank you for your help." Erza said.

The boatman waved his hand and continued down the river while Team Natsu moved at a faster pace, their worries and curiosity for Lucy pushing them forward.

Finally they reached Lucy's apartment, each of them using their own secret methods to enter. Gray unceremoniously dumped the unconscious Natsu on the bed who instinctively curled up, a smile gracing his face as he was surrounded in Lucy's scent.

"He totally likes her," Happy teasingly whispered, not wanting to disturb Natsu's peaceful sleep for the first time this week.

However, the teasing atmosphere vanished immediately as they took in the empty state of the apartment.

"Gray, check the kitchen and living room. Happy, you stay here and check this bedroom. I'll go check the bathroom." Erza commanded, firing out her orders like bullets. The two saluted and they each moved to their respective areas.

Gray entered the kitchen first, only finding empty drawers and fridge. He headed towards the living room, finding it spotless but also empty, picture frames missing from the walls. Putting a hand on a pink couch, a wave of nostalgia hit him as he looked at the couch.

" _Gray, wake up and get out of my house!" Lucy demanded, as she spotted his unmoving form on her couch._

 _Gray snapped awake, the details of his nightmare still present in his mind and leaking into his voice as he roughly replied, "Right. Sorry."_

 _He got off the couch and moved to the door when Lucy's hand gripped his bicep. "Wait. It's already too dark out. Just stay the night."_

 _Gray nodded mutely, taking a seat back on the couch. He was taken out of his thoughts when a soft, pale hand held out a mug with steam billowing out of it._

" _It's hot chocolate. It helps me calm down after my nightmares. I thought it might help you too."_

 _He looked up in surprise at Lucy's understanding face. "How did you know?"_

" _That you had a nightmare? You're sweating which is unnatural for an ice mage like yourself, your eyes are red and you're all tensed up."_

" _You must have had a lot of nightmares to be able to spot the signs so easily."_

" _Some about my mother, some about father, sometimes both…" Lucy trailed off._

"…"

" _What about you Gray?" She asked in a gentle voice._

" _Ur and Deliora…" Gray said softly, surprised at how easy it was to open up to her._

" _What kind of person was Ur?"_

 _Memories ran through Gray's mind, "She was warm even though she was an ice mage…an incredible mage…"_

" _What else?" Lucy encouraged._

" _She was strict as a teacher…always pushing me and Lyon past our limits."_

 _Lucy nodded for him to continue._

" _She was forgiving…easily riled…strong…passionate. She was like a mother to me…" Gray broke off, tears falling onto his clenched fists._

" _What did she look like?"_

 _Gray, putting both hands together whispered, "Ice Make…Ur."_

 _Lucy looked closely at the figure of Ur, her heart warming as she noticed the incredible detail put into the ice figurine._

" _She's beautiful. I know she would've been proud of the path that you've chosen Gray."_

"… _You think so…?" Gray questioned, his cold exterior gone, revealing a lonely, broken teenager._

" _I know so." Lucy hugged him tightly, her warm embrace forcing out the numbing cold he felt. "From now on, whenever you have a nightmare, come visit me. Anytime."_

 _A rush of brotherly affection passed through Gray as he returned the hug. "Thanks Lucy."_

Gray lifted his hand off the couch, running it through his raven hair. "Where are you…Lucy?"

Meanwhile, Erza had entered the bathroom, also finding it empty. She scowled, as she slammed a fist down on the edge of Lucy's bathtub. Her expression turned sheepish when she lifted her hand to find a crack, reminding her of previous events.

" _Erza! Why are you in my bathtub?! Again?!" Lucy demanded in a high voice._

" _Ah Lucy, come join me."_

" _This isn't a public bath!"_

" _I've bathed with Natsu and Gray before. This is no different." Erza waved her hand dismissively._

 _Sighing in defeat, Lucy dropped into the other side of the bathtub. She looked at Erza's figure, spotting scars which she had never seen before due to Erza's armour._

" _Hey Erza, how'd you get that scar?" Lucy asked, pointing at a scar over Erza's ribs._

"… _From my time as a slave at the Tower of Heaven…" Erza replied rigidly._

 _An awkward silence permeated the room before Lucy piped up. "Hey Erza, you know you can loosen up right?"_

" _Loosen up?"_

" _Yeah! There's no need to put on a strong front in a bathtub," Lucy said enthusiastically, ending with a serious but slightly joking remark._

" _A strong front…I…was not aware I did that…"_

" _Listen Erza," Lucy began, putting a warm hand on Erza's left shoulder, "Right here, right now, it's only you and me. There's no enemies and no comrades who are depending on you. It's just two friends taking a bath together…though that's also…"_

 _Lucy continued to ramble on about friends, privacy and baths. She was stopped by the sound of Erza's laughter, not the fake ones but a real, warm sound that made Lucy laugh as well._

" _Thank you Lucy." Erza smiled, a smile that reached her eyes._

" _No problem Erza! We're sisters-in-bathtubs after all!"_

Erza smiled softly at the memory before a rush of concern flooded through her system as there was no clue in the bathroom to find out Lucy's whereabouts.

"Where could she have gone?"

Using his exceed wings, Happy flew around Lucy's bedroom, checking every nook and cranny before resignedly sitting on the bed after finding nothing. Looking at the sleeping Natsu sparked a memory from not too long ago.

 _Happy woke up with a start, tears in his eyes after another nightmare about Lucy, a recent occurrence caused by the traumatic experience of future Lucy's death. He tried to keep his sniffles quiet to no avail as Lucy turned to him, a worried expression on her face._

" _Though I'm annoyed that you and the idiot barged into my house again…what's wrong Happy?" Lucy questioned, her soothing voice chasing the nightmare away._

" _I had another nightmare about you again…" Happy mumbled._

" _Come here," Lucy opened her arms as Happy walked into them, feeling comfort in her embrace._

" _Sorry for waking you Lushi."_

" _It's alright, I was already awake anyway."_

" _Why?"_

" _Watching future me die wasn't easy for any of us. I get nightmares too, you know." Lucy said, and Happy finally noticed her eye bags and red eyes._

"…"

" _Sometimes they're about Fairy Tail, sometimes Team Natsu, sometimes you and Natsu…"_

 _With Lucy's encouragement, Happy spilled about his nightmares about her. At the end of his talk, Lucy rubbed his back soothingly._

" _Lushi…why are you so nice to me and Natsu? We break your stuff…break into your apartment...use the job reward for paying damages…"_

" _Well…it's because I love you Happy, you're like a son to me," Lucy said, making a shy grin burst out on Happy's face._

" _I love you too Lushi!"_

 _Lucy smiled at his words, patting his head._

" _Then what about Natsu? Why are you so nice to him?"_

" _N..No reason!" Lucy stammered as she stole a glance towards the adorable face of a sleeping Natsu._

" _You likkeeeee him." Happy rolled in a teasing voice._

"Lushi…where'd you go without telling me and Natsu…"

After regrouping in Lucy's bedroom with no clue behind the empty apartment and Lucy's absence, the four of them began to leave when Lucy's landlady suddenly barged in.

"Ms Heartfilia's friends, I presume?" The landlady asked.

They nodded, dumbfounded at her sudden appearance.

"These are for you." After handing the letters to Erza, she left.

"Letters? Who are they addressed to?" Gray questioned.

"One to Team Natsu…one to the guild and one to…Natsu." They all glanced at the still unmoving form of Natsu.

"What should we do?" Happy piped up.

"We'll take the one addressed to Team Natsu and to Fairy Tail back to the guild. I'll leave Natsu's with him."

Nodding their agreement, they left Lucy's apartment to return to the guild, leaving Natsu with his letter.

Sometime later, Natsu awoke, the light of sunset filtering in through the window. Sitting up, he looked down curiously, feeling a weight on his lap. He picked up the letter, first reading the attached note.

"Natsu", he read aloud as Erza taught him, "Happy, Gray and I have returned to the guild with letters written by Lucy addressed to us. You may remain there to read your own letter in privacy."

Setting down the note, Natsu examined the letter, bringing it to his nose to confirm it was indeed written by Lucy. He eagerly opened the envelope and took out the contents; a letter and a…wristband?

Opening the letter, he began to read.

"To my dearest dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel…"

" _If you are reading this letter then you have probably noticed my absence from the guild and my apartment. You may hate me for leaving like Igneel did…you may not understand why I left…but I will fight to earn your forgiveness when I return from my journey. However, for now, you will have to make do with these two reasons._

 _The first and main reason is that I am weak and this weakness makes me feel unworthy to carry the name of Fairy Tail and more importantly, be a part of Team Natsu. So I decided after the Grand Magic Games to go on a journey to train, to get stronger, to be able to protect those important to me like you do Natsu. Do not under any circumstances blame Master for my leaving. This decision was mine alone._

 _The second is that I contracted a sort of…incurable sickness. It makes my heart beat rapidly when you approach me with that toothy grin. It makes my body move even when my brain tells me not to. Like when you hold out your hand to me to go on a job that seems simple but I know will end crazily, yet I take your hand anyway._

 _I know it's more fun when we're all together but I hope you will let me go on this journey alone. I am sorry for leaving Team Natsu but you should invite Lisanna to join the team._

 _You're also probably hurt and angry that I didn't even say a single goodbye to you before I left. In my defence, I did want to say a quick goodbye to you at the guild celebrations but you seemed busy with Lisanna so I chose not to. I hope your romantic endeavours with her go well. [insert wink here]_

 _Lastly…Natsu. This may seem like an unfair request with all that I have left behind but I hope you will keep the guild happy for me. I know some will take my sudden disappearance badly but I know that a strong person like yourself can hold them together. You're the glue that binds Team Natsu together and I hope you will continue to do so. Protect everyone as you always do, which should be easier without a burden like me and stay safe._

 _So promise this for me and I will promise to return as soon as I can. Don't forget that a celestial mage always keep their promises._

 _Goodbye for now Natsu Dragneel. May the light of Fairy Tail continue to protect you._

 _Love your best friend and partner, Lucy Heartfilia._

 _P.S I enclosed a fireproof wristband which I knitted myself [aren't I a super good knitter?!] and that matches one that I will carry throughout my journey. I hope you wear yours._

Natsu chuckled as he put it on, tears staining the wristband as they fell from his eyes _._ "You're such a weirdo, Luce."

Jumping out the window of Lucy's now former apartment, the wristband close to his thumping heart and tears still falling endlessly, Natsu ran to the nearby forest, running until he felt far enough from civilisation.

Natsu took a deep breath and then roared. A dragon's roar. A roar that carried his hopes, his worries, and most importantly his promise to her.

 _Promise to come back and I'll promise you anything Luce_.

Far away on Tenrou Island, Lucy smiled in her sleep, hearing her dragon's words.

 **Sorry it took so long OTL.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite ^o^**

 **-howtodreamagain**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all you wonderful readers for being so patient.**

 **This is dedicated to you ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, master of cliffhangers does.**

 **Chapter 3. The first celestial knight**

 **xXx**

"Again!" A sharp voice commanded.

A soft female grunt could be heard before it was muted by the sounds of fighting.

"So what do you think Big Brother?"

"Virgo, I was joking when I asked you to call me that."

"Understood Leo. And you haven't answered my question about the Princess."

"Honestly, I can't believe it's only been a few days since we left Fairy Tail. Lucy has grown so fast."

"I am glad to see our efforts to train her have done well." Virgo stated tonelessly but a tinge of pride for her princess seeped into her voice.

"True that," Loke replied, propping up his glasses.

"Currently, she has trained with myself, Gemini and now with Capricorn. Her physical and magical capabilities have risen exponentially."

"E…Expo…nentially…?"

"She has grown strong." Virgo said plainly.

"I…I see," Loke stammered, hoping to keep some of his pride as the Leader of the Zodiacs intact, "Well…I better go inform the Celestial King on Lucy's progress. Bye."

With a quick ramble, swift goodbye and awkward wave to the maid spirit, Loke returned back to the celestial realm in a glimmer of sparkles. Virgo smiled slightly at his departure looking at the spot he had been in before her attention was diverted by her name being called.

"Virgooooooooooooooo! Save meeeeeeeeeee!"

Virgo tensed in preparation to save her princess only to relax when she saw her master's predicament. Or rather, heard her master's predicament. As if on cue, a loud grumble could be heard from a familiar blonde's stomach.

"I'm dying! Save me, Virgo!" Lucy pleaded, lying on her back, drenched in sweat from her recent training.

Virgo looked to Lucy's current sparring partner, Capricorn.

"Lucy-sama has trained enough _for now_. I will go back and return later." Capricorn said, and a shiver ran through Lucy at the ominous sounding 'for now'.

"Princess. What would you like to eat?"

"Why don't you cook something you like to eat Virgo?" Lucy asked kindly, eager to know more about her friend that she had grown closer to over the past days.

"I like food that you like, Princess."

"Well, I like food that you like that I like." Lucy shot back, determined to win this verbal fight.

"Well to be specific as to what food I like…" Virgo paused, adding to the suspense.

Lucy leaned forward towards Virgo in anticipation.

"I like food that you like."

Sighing as she sensed she was fighting a losing battle, Lucy smiled in defeat, "How about a pasta dish?"

"A good choice, Princess."

 **xXx**

 _At the celestial realm_

"Welcome back Leo. How was your visit?"

"…fine, my King." Loke said but his cat ears twitched from the embarrassment from earlier.

"That is good to hear. More importantly, how goes the progress of my old friend?"

"Virgo says she improves at a rapid rate."

"Then perhaps my old friend is becoming worthy of that position." The Celestial King murmured softly, stroking his long beard thoughtfully.

"Position?"

"Leo…what I am about to tell you must not be discussed with anyone else…for now…"

Loke nodded uncertainly.

"Recently I have felt areas of the celestial world becoming…corrupted of sorts."

"Corrupted?! In what way?"

"It is strange. The areas are merging with Earthland."

"Merging?! Is that even possible?"

"The only possible cause of this is the use of what should've been lost magical artefacts."

"Why would someone do this?"

"I fear the Yami alliance has returned again, Leo. The merging of the two realms will cause unimaginable chaos, with natural disasters only signifying the beginning."

"How can we stop it?"

"I do have a plan, worry not. I would like you to guide my old friend and assist her in becoming our second celestial knight."

"What? How?" Loke said incredulously as an image of a past master suddenly flickered into his mind.

"Simply because there was no one worthy or powerful enough."

"She's not ready for such a position! Lucy is too young. Too inexperienced. She could die if she chooses to go on your quest!"

"That is why she has you, is it not?"

Loke remained silent, his desire to save his home and Earthland warring with his desire to protect Lucy.

"My old friend is special, you and I both know that. She has bonded with almost all of the twelve zodiacs. She has found a home in a strong guild. She has friends from both the celestial realm and Earthland. And I hope that you will guide my old friend to be a strong protector of both."

Loke sighed, rubbing his eyes from beneath his glasses before letting out a small grin.

"Lucy already is. She doesn't need my help. She's always been worthy of being the celestial knight."

The celestial king smiled. "Nevertheless, I would like you to ask my old friend and if she does agree, then to guide and protect her."

Loke inclined his head and then returned back to Earthland using his own magic power.

 **xXx**

Loke took a deep breath, his head clouded with past memories as he returned to Earthland. Rubbing his forehead, he turned his gaze towards Lucy who huddled by a campfire, a vacant expression dominating her usually bright eyes.

"Hey." Loke said softly, sitting next to Lucy on the log.

"Hey." Lucy replied cheerfully,

"You know it's alright to be sad once in a while. You can even cry on my shoulder- an opportunity I don't even offer the women I date." Loke wiggled his eyes suggestively.

A small, sad smile broke out on Lucy's face. "I wonder why I just can't seem to stop thinking about everyone at Fairy Tail. All these memories keep pushing me to go back home."

"And by everyone, you mean Natsu, right?" Loke smirked.

Lucy blushed furiously and she whacked him lightly for his teasing before the mood became solemn again.

"Whenever I start looking back on these memories, I forget the reason I'm training in the first place. What should I do Loke? I didn't realise it would _hurt this_ _hard_."

"First of all, I'm not even going to comment on that sexual innuendo. And the reason I believe you're training is so you can protect everyone *cough cough* Natsu, though to me your plenty strong already."

Lucy laughed aloud, the sparkle in her eyes brightening again. "Thanks Loke."

"Hey Lucy…if the celestial realm was in danger, what would you do?" Loke asked, in light of the troubling news that the celestial king had told him.

"Obviously I'd protect it. If all of you guys", Lucy began, holding up her keys, "home is in danger, isn't it my duty as your friend to protect it?"

"What if you had choose between saving Earthland and saving the celestial realm?" Loke inquired, curious.

"I'd save both. Don't doubt these muscles." Lucy said, flexing her arm to show her bicep. "But honestly, I know with everyone from Fairy Tail and you spirits we could definitely save everyone."

Loke grinned. "You know you remind me of the heroine in a legend told throughout our realm. I'll tell you it if you get into your sleeping bag. We'll have story time."

Lucy, ever the avid reader and writer, quickly hopped into her sleeping bag, resembling a worm as she wriggled closer towards Loke to hear the tale.

Loke leaned back comfortably and then began, his voice like velvet and the flickering light from the campfire giving an enchanting quality to his storytelling.

 _This tale I am about to tell you of is no ordinary one. It is one of a heroine who showed unwavering courage before the stars, undefeatable strength before foe and friend alike and unforgettable sacrifice for those she loved._

 _Do I perhaps have your attention? Now listen closely to this story that I weave, of a girl forever remembered by the stars, touted The Celestial Knight._

 _It is said that somewhere in Earthland, a nameless orphan was born. Forced into an upbringing where she did anything to survive, the young girl grew strong and intelligent, defeating all that stood in her path, throwing away her emotions._

 _One day, the girl discovered she possessed magic, the gold sparks flickering around her hands when she grasped a mysterious key. Suddenly out of nowhere, a spirit, her first spirit was summoned- Leo, the lion._

" _And you are?"_

" _Leo the lion at your service."_

" _How did you come to be here?"_

" _Your magic summoned me, little one. You have strong magic for a child your age."_

" _And what dictates the strength of one's magic?"_

" _Your emotions. The strength of your magic depends on many a thing but most importantly, the strength of your emotions."_

"… _Then my magic cannot be strong. I have cast away both my emotions and bonds."_

" _Nevertheless you have summoned me. Let's make a contract."_

" _Very well. When will you be available?"_

" _Anytime you want…by the way what is your name, young lady?"_

" _I am nameless. Call me what you wish."_

" _Anna. How about that?"_

" _Anna is fine."_

" _So any requests for me, my little lady Anna?"_

" _Only one. Don't call me lady Anna. Anna will do."_

" _If you say so Anna, now how about you and I go see the beauty of this world; it has been a while since someone last summoned me after all…"_

 _The girl smiled unnoticeably. Anna. My name is Anna._

 _With the leader of the Zodiacs by her side, Anna gained many more celestial spirits. She was kind to them and fought by their side, actions that made her a true friend._

 _The celestial spirits were very proud of their owner and friend, Anna. However, one evening, the spirits sadly informed Anna that they had to cancel their contracts with her to go fight and protect the celestial realm from invading forces after dark magic had begun corrupting their king._

 _None of the spirits that served her ever forgot her response._

" _When I was young, I had no one by my side. But you guys stayed and made contracts with me and helped me grow. So if we are…as you once said…true friends, then let me fight with you. Let me protect your home."_

 _With that, Anna demanded to know how to get to the celestial world. The spirits acquiesced to her request, witnessing her determination and gave her celestial clothes to allow her to enter and stay in the celestial world to fight. Strangely though, the garb on her lithe body gave her an unusual appearance._

"… _what? Why are you all staring me like that?" Anna asked, feeling intimidated at the piercing eyes on her._

" _You kinda look like a knight, Anna." Leo said honestly._

 _Anna smirked._

 _xXx_

" _How is the king, Leo?" Anna panted, injuries covering her body from continuous fighting in the celestial realm._

" _..." Leo remained silent as he jabbed his fist into the stomach of an enemy mage._

" _That bad, huh…" Anna's mind ran through the possibilities of what could happen to all her friends if the king died. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. What can I do, she thought, there must be something._

" _Anna…go back to Earthland."_

"… _you want me to abandon all of you to your deaths!" Her voice grew steadily in anger until she was shouting at the end of her sentence._

" _This is not your battle to fight! You're just a human. How could one human change this situation?!" Leo sharply demanded, pointing his arm at all the chaos and destruction before them in the battlefield of what was once a breathtaking realm._

" _Maybe it wasn't my battle to begin with. But it became my battle to finish." Anna stated simply._

"… _why…you…can't…change…this…" Leo was dumbfounded by the strength of her determination._

 _And then a flash of inspiration struck Anna. And with that she knew exactly how to save the celestial realm. She turned to her first spirit, Leo, with a sad smile who still seemed lost in thought._

" _Leo. You've been by my side ever since I first found and summoned you by chance. I can think of no one better to entrust these to." Feeling a heavy yet familiar weight dropped into his hands, Leo looked down in horror._

" _Anna..." Leo looked up quickly but it was too late, she had already disappeared, a faint apparition of her left in her wake._

" _I break my contract with you Leo the Lion. Thank you for everything…my dearest friend…" The apparition said softly before vanishing in a trickle of golden sparkles, smiling a happy sad smile that broke his heart._

 _Leo fell to his knees, a myriad of emotions consuming his heart and soul. Shock, horror, anger, sadness. Looking around, he could see all of Anna's spirits doing the same as him._

 _Struggling to get up, he punched the ground, "Anna, what on Earthland are you planning?!"_

 _xXx_

 _Anna stood a few metres in front of the unconscious celestial king. Taking a deep breath, she clapped her eyes together and released a burst of golden light that caught the attention of everyone on the battlefield and even roused the king._

" _Anna…" Leo gasped._

" _Enemies…" Anna began, a slight crack in her voice betraying her fear, "Put down your weapons and withdraw at once!"_

 _The celestial spirits looked at her in shock while the enemy forces laughed outright at her declaration._

" _Leave the celestial realm!" Anna demanded, her voice growing powerful as her body began to glow brightly, her blonde tresses shining like liquid gold as they flew back at the magic power she was releasing._

 _Some of the enemy mages shifted anxiously, noticing the amount of power she possessed._

 _However, the ignorant enemy leader demanded, "And who are you to tell me, Kuro Yami, leader of the Yami alliance, to withdraw?! You're just a puny female mage!"_

" _I was once a puny female mage. However, right here, right now, I stand before you as The Celestial Knight! This is my final warning. Withdraw now or face this knight's wrath!"_

 _Sensing their refusal to budge, Anna gathered all her magic power, squeezing every last drop she had into her spell._

" _Then by the power granted to me by the stars, I will give you 'til the count of three to run. Not that it'll do you any good." Anna added maliciously at the end._

" _One." A huge golden magic circle formed above the entire battlefield._

" _Two." Some of the enemy forces began to retreat._

"… _Three."_

 _Right before Anna said the words that would change everything for her, she looked behind to her to face the celestial king and mouthed some words to him, to which he solemnly nodded._

 _Grinning, Anna clapped her hands and shouted, "Celestial Law: Judgement!"_

 _Suddenly flashes of golden light began to strike the enemies, wiping them to ash as they felt their souls experiencing every ounce of pain they had caused to the celestial realm and its inhabitants. For the celestial spirits, it was a completely different case, the light felt like a protective embrace telling them it'd be okay, that they were safe and was even healing their injuries._

 _The spirits began cheering on the now golden battlefield and looked up to their saviour, their celestial knight, with admiring eyes. However, what they saw, made their hearts break._

 _A pale Anna, turning translucent before their very eyes, stood shakily on her feet. Or rather foot, as her left foot had already begun to fade in a trickle of small golden orbs that resembled tiny stars._

" _ANNA!" All the celestial spirits cried in dismay._

 _To their absolute surprise, Anna bowed to them, as low as she could manage with one foot._

" _Celestial spirits. I may have not known you for a long time but I thank you."_

 _She looked at Leo. "Thank you for giving me my name, Anna."_

 _She looked at all the spirits who had travelled with her. "Thank you for staying with me. Our times together truly made me feel like we were a family…a feeling I will never forget…"_

 _Her voice choked up as sobs broke out of her chest. "Thank you…I was a nobody…but you made me a somebody…I…I…truly love you all from the bottom of my heart…"_

" _Goodbye." And with the warmest grin and the happiest eyes that any of the celestial spirits had ever seen in their immortal lives, she faded before their very eyes, a trickle of golden lights entering the skies above her._

" _May the stars guide you, Anna, who we will forever remember as our celestial knight." The King, now healed, boomed out._

" _May the stars guide you." All the spirits repeated solemnly._

The fire crackled as Loke finished his tale with Lucy silent.

"…Hey Loke, what was Anna like…?" Lucy asked sleepily as the realm of dreams beckoned to her.

Loke closed his eyes in thought, the image of his former master smiling as she freely ran through a golden field appearing in his mind.

"She was warm and free…to all enemies and mages, she was the celestial knight…but to us celestial spirits…she was just Anna…"

"…she sounds…incredible…" Lucy finally fell asleep, light snores slipping out immediately.

Looking at Lucy's sleeping form, Loke couldn't help but see Anna in her, their similarities in both personality and appearance almost too coincidental.

"Anna…what should I do…what if I lose her too…" Loke whispered softly into the night air.

 **xXx**

"Are the preparations complete yet?" A man seated upon a throne demanded coldly.

"Only a few magical artefacts that need to be taken and then we will be done." The lady bowed.

With a wave of his hand, Kuro the Fifth dismissed her and then smiled evilly in the darkness.

"Soon."

 **xXx**

 **Thank you for reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me :)**

Jozanimelover: I couldn't stop smiling after reading your review!

Doglover01: Tell me if you have any ideas on what'd you like to see! Hope you enjoy the next chapters

animeXfangirlX: I'll try to update as regularly as possible to lower the suspense cause "you are the only exception~"

serioushugsies: I hope you've liked the updates ^^

ddrockdoesfanfic: LOL I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS!

Isa capitanio: Haha scream away (I won't judge cause I do it too ;)

Hgfedo23: Thanks for the review :)

' **Til the next chapter (hopefully not that far away)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS,**

 **No matter where you are in the world HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE and after that HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

 **It'll be a short update sorry OTL, just to tie up the loose ends and then move forward to the next part.**

 **This is dedicated to the 60 ish followers and 30 ish followers and my lovely reviewers. Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **-how to dream again**

 **Chapter 4: Past, present and future**

Meanwhile, Erza, Gray and Happy returned to the guild, bearing letters and hearts weighed down by the guilt of not realising their own teammate's suffering. When they entered the guild hall, an anxious Fairy Tail quickly surrounded them asking what had happened and looking for any trace of blonde hair.

However all their shouts and demands were quickly silenced by the sound of a familiar roar, distant yet striking close to their hearts as they could all hear the pain but also hope of their fire dragonslayer.

Using their silence, Erza shakily held up two letters and explained that one was addressed to Team Natsu and the other to the guild. Handing the one for the guild to the master, they both slowly opened the letters, adding to the suspense and anticipation of everyone.

What happened next, was something no one expected.

A blinding light created by the two letters enveloped the guild, embracing the members warmly. And then the letters burst apart, forming several small paper birds, each one carrying a small amount of Lucy's magic.

Everyone watched wide eyed as the birds flew into the hands of specific people, each one targeting a specific individual, thanks to the magic they carried.

As they landed into their chosen recipient's hands the bird unfolded themselves into small notes with messages written inside. It was so intricate, so detailed, so Lucy that everyone was immediately brought to tears.

 **[A/N: Cue emotional music: Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono (10 years after) by Ai Kayano]**

With a shaky, armoured hand, Erza read her message before collapsing, no longer able to deal with the grief of losing Lucy who was practically a sister to her. _Erza, I love how pretty and strong you are. With love, Lucy._

After Erza's collapse, the members who did not receive a letter watched with sad eyes as the people who had, broke down.

 _Gray, I love how cool and collected you are. With love, Lucy._

 _Happy, I love how much you love Charle and fish. With love, Lucy._

 _Wendy, I love how sweet and kind you are. With love, Lucy._

 _Charle, I love how much you care about Wendy. Give Happy a chance once in a while. With love, Lucy._

 _Juvia, I love how determined you are in everything you do. With love, Lucy._

 _Levy, I love how smart and friendly you are. With love, Lucy._

 _Gajeel, I love how protective you are over Levy. Don't think I didn't notice ;) With love, Lucy._

 _Cana, I love how crazy you get over alcohol. With love, Lucy._

 _Mira, I love how beautiful and motherly you are. With love, Lucy._

However, before the letters' recipients could properly examine and treasure what Lucy had given them, the notes refolded themselves into birds and then gathered in the centre of the guild where they all collided, creating a huge flash of golden light and sparkles.

Suddenly, they heard Lucy's voice.

"Testing…testing…gosh this is more awkward than Virgo asking for punishment…"

A few chuckles broke out amongst the crowd of teary guild members.

"To the rest of Fairy Tail who did not receive a bird simply because there were too many people I loved but too little of my magic, I'd like to say this. I love you all-"

"Especially Natsu!" Loke piped up, interrupting Lucy's message.

"Loke, shut up!"

The pair continued to squabble for some time causing more smiles to break out in the guild.

"Look what you've done, there's practically no more time left!" Lucy cried out in panic.

" **I will return. No matter what.** Until then though, may the stars guide you….oh right…they can't see me doing the hand sign…Well…this is awkwa—"

And then Lucy's voice ended, and the sparkles faded into the air.

The guild remained in silence for a few moments absorbing her last words before everyone unanimously raised their right hands into the familiar Fairy Tail sign. Even Natsu from afar.

Even if you can't see us, we're watching over you. The thought reverberated through everyone of Fairy Tail.

xXx

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you swear to protect the celestial realm?" The Celestial King rumbled.

"I will."

"Do you promise to use the powers granted to you righteously and only in the name of justice?"

"I do." **[A/N: Its really starting to feel a lot like wedding vows lol]**

"Then with my authority as Celestial King, I grant you the title of Celestial Knight."

"Thank you. It's an honour."

Loke watched from his position near the Celestial King as Lucy's mouth twitched up in a smile but couldn't help but feel it wasn't her usual Lucy smile.

 _I knew she wasn't ready yet_ , he thought, _I never should have mentioned it_.

xXx

Unknown pov:

"The past is changing the present. What will become of the future?"

xXx

 **And that'll be it for this chapter .**

 **I haven't planned much out yet but I know the events leading up to Lucy gaining her title and other stuff will happen... Lol. Sorry for being such a slow updater. I feel amazed at the authors who can update so regularly.**

 **Also, is it the left hand or right hand that they raise for the Fairy Tail hand sign? ;-; I'm really not sure…**

 **Anyways, special thanks to:**

 **-lover: Thanks for loving the story :D I was so worried that the story of Anna bit wasn't good enough. *wipes sweat off brow* Thanks for the review :)**

 **Mkben: Should I make it her? Originally I just used her name cause I was still feeling the aftereffects of the hype of the recent FT chapters. If I do use her, it'll divert from whatever Hiro Mashima has planned. Up to you, readers ^^ Thanks for the review :)**

 **Fiery Shorti: Hahaha, I can't give any spoilers as to what will happen to Lucy ;) How strong do you think I should make her? Like Natsu level? Or like beyond Natsu level? Anyway thanks for liking the story and for the awesome review :)**

 **Hgfedo23: No problem at all :) Thank you for your reviews :D**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR! Please favourite, follow and review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait folks! Thank you for 2000+ views, 49 favourites and 83 followers. I'd hug you all in real life but I'm a lazy couch potato so online hugs to all you readers!**

 **-how to dream again**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

" _Italics" = voice_

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lucy's Natsu**

After two months of nonstop intense training, Lucy had become accustomed to her newest weapon of celestial magic; Stardress. Similar to requip, she was pleased with her new abilities and while she was very thankful to her instructors, Capricorn and Loke, deep down Lucy knew that it was mainly due to the guidance of a recent voice inside her head.

" _Give some credit to yourself, child."_

At first, Lucy really thought she was going crazy when she heard the voice, clearing all the stages of insanity.

* * *

First stage: Denial 

" _Hello child."_

Lucy gasped, looking around for the source of the voice. "Who was that?! Come out!"

" _I'm in your head."_

"Hahahahahaha!" Lucy laughed wildly and the future her knew that if she could ever travel back in time back to this moment, she would slap herself silly.

" _You know…laughing doesn't change the fact that I'm here…"_

"Hah…I'm so lonely, an imaginary voice is talking to me."

" _Still here…"_

Second stage: Anger

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Lucy shouted aloud.

" _Technically, I'm not in your head but your mind."_

"This is an invasion of privacy!"

" _Fine, do I have permission to invade your mind?"_

"Don't sass me, voice!"

" _Should I take that as a permission granted?"_

"Permission not granted!"

" _Read my invisible lips. It'll be you and me forever~"_

Third Stage: Depression

"I must really be a weirdo to hear voices in my head." Lucy muttered despondently, wrapping her arms around her knees as she huddled near the campfire.

" _Voice, not voices. I'm a special voice."_

"Great the voice has a tsundere personality." Lucy let out a small sob.

" _Says the weirdo. Or is that nickname reserved by a certain dragon slayer?"_

Lucy smiled slightly, reminiscing over the warm memories with her best friend.

" _Tsundere."_

Final stage: Acceptance

"I knew being the only human on this island would possibly lead to this but I really didn't expect it to happen to me." Lucy sighed unhappily.

" _Trust me, you're lucky you got me."_

"Right, talking to a voice I hear inside my head is a lucky thing." She sighed again.

" _Would you rather have another voice?"_

"Voices in general are a bad sign. Besides you are just a figment of my imagination."

" _Sure."_ The voice suddenly got deeper.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Are you a different voice?"

" _Nah, it's still me."_ The voice snickered.

"Stupid figment of imagination that has a poor sense of humour. What should I even call you?!" Lucy scowled."

" _I am nameless."_

* * *

However, while this voice drove her mental with the sarcastic comebacks and constant desire to have the last word, it had slowly become a mentor to Lucy. Tutoring her in the forms of celestial magic, the voice had become much like an older sibling, with the right amount of furious nagging and gentle coaching.

It was…peaceful.

Until it all came crashing down.

* * *

"What do you mean the celestial world is in danger?! Answer me Loke!" Lucy shouted, fists clenched.

Loke and Capricorn looked up from their previous discussion with wide eyes, a furious Lucy beside them.

 _I knew we shouldn't have given her the stealth training yet_ , Loke thought, sweating.

"Well?! Answer me!" She demanded.

Loke sighed and then motioned for Lucy to sit down, while Capricorn returned back to the celestial realm.

"Remember a while back", he began, "I told you about the Celestial Knight?"

Lucy nodded, remaining silent.

"That was all true. And once again, the Yami alliance is beginning to create chaos for both Earthland and the celestial world."

"How can I help?"

Loke snapped his neck towards her, shocked yet proud of her casual response. But then he remembered Anna and shook his head.

"Lucy…I cannot let you do this. You could die!"

The air riddled with tension at that statement that was not an exaggeration or a lie, merely a fact.

And then Lucy placed a gentle hand on his knee.

"Loke, aren't we friends? If we are…then let me fight with you. Let me protect your home." She spoke in a soft but sure voice, no hesitation in her voice.

And looking at Lucy right now with a gentle smile on her face, Loke swore that he could see Anna next to Lucy, with that same smile looking at him.

That self-sacrificing smile.

And Loke cursed to himself.

* * *

After learning from Loke of the impending doom of both worlds, every moment afterwards seemed to pass too fast for Lucy's mind to catch up.

And it was when she kneeled before the Celestial King in the celestial realm that her mind finally caught up with what was happening. Immediately, doubts plagued her. She wasn't strong enough for this kind of role. She didn't have enough power. Her magic wasn't enough.

" _Lucy, there is a way of gaining power quickly. But it will have consequences. Do you trust me?"_

Lucy thought deeply to herself. _To walk on the same path as Erza…Gray…Natsu… To save everyone…_

"Yes, whatever it takes. Make me stronger." Lucy softly whispered to herself.

With her permission, the voice spoke words imbued with power, casting a spell that sealed away all of Lucy's memories of Fairy Tail deep within her.

And with it, her Fairy Tail mark faded, releasing an unnoticeable glow.

And Lucy of Fairy Tail was no more.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you swear to protect the celestial realm?" The Celestial King rumbled.

"I will."

"Do you promise to use the powers granted to you righteously and only in the name of justice?"

"I do."

"Then with my authority as Celestial King, I grant you the title of Celestial Knight."

"Thank you. It's an honour."

Loke watched from his position near the Celestial King as Lucy's mouth twitched up in a smile but couldn't help but feel it wasn't her usual Lucy smile.

 _I knew she wasn't ready yet_ , he thought, _I never should have mentioned it_. But as he watched his master raise her right hand to brush back a few stray blonde hairs, his blood froze.

 _Her fairy tail mark is…gone? She had it before she came to the celestial realm so whatever happened must have occurred here._

And then he sensed it. A presence hovering over Lucy. He couldn't determine whether it was friend or foe, yet something about it felt familiar. He strode over to Lucy in fast strides before grabbing her shoulders.

"Lucy, where's your Fairy Tail mark?!"

"…Fairy Tail…? What is that, Loke?"

Loke reeled back in shock. _Her memories! They've been tampered with! It must have been because of that—_

"Lucy, have you been hearing a voice in your head lately?" He shook her vigorously.

She was about to answer when her eyes suddenly became blank and then slowly shone with an otherworldly glow.

"Calm yourself, spirit. Lucy is fine."

The speaker was Lucy, the voice was Lucy's, yet it was not Lucy.

"Who are you?! What have you done to my master?!" Loke demanded angrily.

"I have removed her memories of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail alone. Nothing more, nothing less." She said offhandedly.

"Give them back. They are her family!" He shouted.

"I cannot."

"Rubbish! You mean you will not." He said in a deadly voice.

"That is true. I will not and cannot for I do not possess the key."

"Key?! Who are you?! Why did you do this to Lucy?!"

"This is her first trial. To be the successor of her predecessor"

"What use does taking away these memories have?"

"Independence."

"She has untapped potential, hindered by her dependence of others. She is too afraid of being a weakness to others and became over-reliant on the Fairy Tail members."

"…"

"Do not tamper with the seal. You must allow Lucy to find confidence in her own strength to walk the path she has chosen."

"To be the successor of her predecessor…" Loke was flabbergasted, his mind running in circles. "Who…who are you?"

The person in question, smiled with Lucy's body.

"That is not for you to know. Besides, my time is up. Until we meet again…" Lucy fell unconscious and Loke quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her propped up.

Loke sighed deeply, the only thought running through his mind being, _Natsu is going to kill me._

* * *

The guild was silent as Mira drew a red cross over another day on the calendar.

Five months had passed since Lucy's absence.

And while the guild maintained its liveliness and cheer, there was an undercurrent of worry, fear, and desperation to see their beloved blonde. After all, since her decision to leave, there had been no news, no mark, not a single trace of Lucy by any of their guild members, nor by any of the other guilds.

And as if their situation wasn't depressing enough, Natsu had changed.

It was strange though. Gajeel had laughed it off as dragon puberty so Levy, ever the curious observer had decided to document Natsu's behaviour.

At the beginning of Lucy's absence, Natsu had maintained a positive outside, laughing and joking with his fellow guildmates. Everyone could see it was clearly forced and Levy had dubbed it as the first personality: Broken Natsu.

Personality two had been a lot more subtle and was not evident until Natsu had gotten really, really drunk, like drunk off his ass drunk. That had been when he had burst into tears and clung onto the closest person which to everyone's amusement, had been none other than Gray.

Moreover Natsu started to rant in a high pitched voice, still crying and clinging to Gray. It was truly one of those sad, happy events. In honour of that, Levy affectionately named the personality: Tsundere Natsu.

On the other hand, personality three had been as subtle as an explosion. Let's just say it had taken all of the guild with the exception of Master, magic binding shackles and rope and lots of pictures of Lucy to finally appease the slayer. The guild unanimously agreed to call that: Dragon Natsu.

But Levy's favourite definitely had to be the last personality or more like the original Natsu. While nowadays it was rare for Natsu to act like the real Natsu, each time it did, the guild regained a little bit of its happiness. While this was basically the real Natsu, Levy couldn't help name the personality in her records: Lucy's Natsu.

Levy smiled sadly, reading through the small journal that she hoped to one day give Lucy to read.

 _Come back soon Lu-chan…I don't know how much longer Natsu can wait…_

* * *

 _One year later_

"Are you ready for your first mission?" A voice asked teasingly.

A hooded figure smirked and placed one foot near the cliff edge overwatching Magnolia, their black cloak fluttering wildly behind them.

"I was born ready."

* * *

 **HAHA CLIFFHANGER! In my hope to make this story deviate from the usual plotline and make Lucy stronger in a different way from the usual whoa she's a dragon slayer now, I experienced severe writer's block but that's okay cause we're kinda back!**

 **As always, a very special thank you to the reviewers, your comments mean a lot! So keep reviewing :)**

 **Jozanimelover: Well I love your reviews very much too ;) Thanks for always reviewing!**

 **DragonsArePrettyCool: Thanks for reading both stories! I hope to excite you with the upcoming events :D Thank you for all your reviews!**

 **Mkben: Thank you for review- your input helps in shaping the direction of this story :)**

 **Serioushugsies: Looking forward to your reviews in upcoming chapters! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Uchida Akira: Thank you for reviewing and enjoying this story!**

 **Yana5: ( ´ ▽ ` )** **ﾉ**

 **Moon Stone Tiger Lily: Hehe, I love dense characters cause that makes them finding out that they lurrve each other even better ;) Thanks for reviewing**

 **Guest: Thanks for whooping my ass into action. I really needed a kick to update and thank you for answering my question :D**

' **Til next time dreamers :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AND AN UPDATE HAS HAPPENED! #WRITING ON TRAINS #UNI LIFE #I AM SORRY IT IS LATE #WARNING: KIND OF CHEESY**

 **ALSO 4000+ VIEWS! OH MY GOSH! WOOHOOOOOOO :D THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **-howtodreamagain**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima; the eternal plot twister creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Unspoken words**

"Ugh, why do I have to wear this stuffy cloak again?" The slender figure complained.

"Because it feels warm…?" The male next to her suggested cheerfully.

"You whined to me for ages, begging me to wear a scent-concealing cloak because it feels warm."

" _Well it is warm._ "

Ignoring the voice, Lucy shot a glare at her closest spirit.

"It makes you look badass, it's all black and everything…" Loke said weakly.

" _He's got a point. Scent concealing cloaks are the new black."_

"Well that's great. I have to admit I was hoping to look less like a criminal and more like a vigilante." She said sarcastically.

" _My, my, who taught you to be so sarcastic to your elders? Geez."_

Shooting Loke another glare Aquarius would be proud of, Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her spot by the fire in their campsite perched on the cliffs by Magnolia.

After intense training for around two years in both the celestial world and Earthland, Lucy had grown considerably powerful, mastering complex forms of celestial magic and to some extent, gravity magic. However, while it was clear that Lucy was indeed stronger, on par with the nameless orphan Anna had once been, she still hadn't reached her full potential nor was she near the level of her predecessor.

The spirits knew it. The voice knew it. Lucy knew it.

Except the latter simply didn't know the reason why.

Yet the Celestial King had still deemed her ready for her first mission against the Yami Alliance. Shifting restlessly, Lucy fingered her knitted wristband and gazed into the fire, its bright sparks sending a wave of nostalgia through her.

Nostalgia she didn't understand.

Comfort she couldn't explain.

 _Warmth that felt like home._

* * *

Natsu sneezed, his heart prickling for some reason. Well, his nose too.

 _I wonder what Lucy is doing right now…Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy._

Great, now his mind was acting all weird, his subconscious running like a broken track.

It didn't help that even after so long, the guild was still throwing him pitying glances whenever a new member mentioned her name or when he looked at pictures of Lucy that he knew they knew calmed him down.

All because he loved her.

Yes, he Natsu Dragneel loved Heartfilia.

More importantly, all it had taken for the dense dragon slayer to realise his feelings was one hoping-to-join guild member. Or rather, one former hoping-to-join guild member.

 _Flashback_

 _It all started with a bang. And ended with a bang, in true Fairy Tail style._

 _Of course, no one knew that that first bang would trigger a series of events that would be forever remembered in the history of Fairy Tail._

 _The day had started off well, with the normal Natsu making an appearance, lifting the spirits of the guild members. All of a sudden, the guild doors slammed open from the outside, dust covering the entrance, shocking many of the members. Natsu merely watched on with impassive eyes, proof of his growing maturity since Lucy's departure._

 _When the air cleared, everyone sweatdropped at the ridiculous pose of the intruder, with their head tilted up to the ceiling and flared out arms and legs._

" _What—who is…that?" Gray coughed over his mistake._

 _Several answers filled the guild hall at once._

" _A she!" Warren cried out. Numerous catcalls backed up his statement._

" _Really? I thought a he." Max argued. A bunch of indignant female cries supported him._

" _Really?! I thought a MANly starfish!" Elfman roared out._

 _Silence ensued in the hall. Suddnely, a ticked off Gajeel punched Elfman right in the face with his metal reinforced arm. Of course, Elfman coincidentally crashed into the still arguing Max and Warren, the pair then tumbling into Gray._

 _Erza chose to watch on instead of stopping the fight, a fond, reminiscent twinkle in her eyes at her family's rowdiness._

 _Well at least until Gray, who had been stretching, arms outstretched in preparation to join the fight, was crashed into and coincidentally punched right through a certain redhead's strawberry cake._

 _Strawberry cake. It was a funny thing, strawberry cake. It could tame demons (by the name of Erza), make people go through all kinds of hell (next victim: Gray) and become the catalyst for a war._

 _Erza took a deep breath and stood up, her chair scraping behind her. Gray flinched and huddled closer to the shaking Warren and Max. And then there was nothing but chaos. And everyone was smiling and laughing and crying. Because that was Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail that Lucy had wanted to stay the same._

 _Natsu, not raring for a fight, watched on with a small smile._

 _The intruder could only watch with dumbfounded eyes._

 _After a while when the fight finally died down, the Master, with Mavis hovering by his side approached the intruder, to everyone's knowledge but the male intruder, much to the annoyance of Warren._

" _And who would you be…? Master inquired._

" _Blake Winters. I'd like to join Fairy Tail." He smiled politely but everyone felt their hackles raise in suspicion._

 _Master Makarov raised a hand as if sensing their intentions and signalled for them to back down._

" _Your reason for choosing here and your magic?"_

" _Allow me to demonstrate."_

 _And then suddenly Lucy appeared right before their very eyes._

 _[Line break]_

 _Amidst the sudden shouts and chaos, Natsu stood up in an instant, slanted eyes widening._

"… _L..Lucy…?"_

 _Just gazing upon her face, a flood of emotions washed over Natsu. Longing, regret, frustration, relief but most of all joy. Inexplicable joy filled him and a familiar spark flickered in his dark eyes._

 _And then this Blake fellow waved his hand and then Lucy was gone._

 _Again._

 _Gone again._

 _Gone again without anyone._

 _Without him._

 _Dimly he registered himself slowly beginning to fall into that same bleak spiral where when he had finally returned from the darkness, all the guild members had surrounded him. Not out of worry. But fear._

 _It clearly registered with the others around him who all took tentative steps away from him and his golden eyes._

"… _N…Natsu-s…san?" An intimidated Wendy timidly asked._

 _Natsu cleared his throat before replying with a gruff, "yeah?"_

" _Don't worry, I know Lucy-san will come back to us." The "to you" unspoken but lingering in her words._

 _And when she smiled brightly at him, Natsu felt a bit of the madness loosen its grasp on him, the glow in his eyes dimming slightly._

" _Thanks Wendy." His voice now clearer._

 _Everyone heaved a sigh of relief before turning their glares towards Blake Winters._

" _So Flake—" Gray began._

" _Actually, it's Blake."_

" _I heard you the first time Flake. So you use illusion magic. And you decided to illusion one of our members. Why?"_

 _Gray asked but anyone could hear the threatening undertone to his question._

" _Well ever since the Grand Magic Games and the amazing performance of Lucy Heartfilia, I've wanted to join Fairy Tail and meet her in person!"_

" _So you're a stalker." Levy stated angrily._

" _I prefer the term fanboy." Blake the fanboy replied indignantly._

" _With an obsession with our Lucy." Erza stated calmly though the clenching of her fists over the pommel of her sword betrayed her true feelings._

" _I prefer invested interest._

" _So you meet love-rival and then what?" Juvia demanded harshly._

" _I'd ask her to be my partner." He smiled charmingly but his charms were drowned out by the deep growling of Fairy Tail, namely one slowly-losing-it dragon slayer._

" _Bunny girl doesn't need you. She already has Salamander." A chorus of ayes reinforced his words but Blake was shaking his head._

" _I don't want to be someone like Dragneel. I want, no_ _ **will**_ _become her partner in all aspects of the word."_

 _Blake waved his hand again, creating another illusion Lucy but with one key difference; namely his arm wrapping tightly around her waist. Natsu stiffened imperceptibly._

" _I'll make her fall for me." Blake said arrogantly._

 _Blake leaned in and pecked illusion Lucy on the cheek, who consequently sported a blush at his affections. The temperature in the room kicked up a notch._

" _So let me join Fairy Tail."_

 _And the fire that had been fading from Natsu's eyes since Lucy's disappearance practically flared back to life at Blake's actions._

 _And Natsu took one step forward._

" _No."_

 _Blake spluttered angrily, finally losing his patience, his good guy façade gone. "Why the hell not?!"_

 _Another step._

" _You don't use your magic to protect others. You use it for your sick, disgusting whims."_

 _Another step._

" _You illusion one of my precious family members and tell us you want to be her partner?!"_

 _Another step._

" _You tell_ _ **me**_ _, her partner that you want to replace me in her life?!"_

 _His fifth step in, Blake was beginning to sweat from the temperature rise._

" _ **I**_ _am Lucy's partner just as Lucy is_ _ **my**_ _partner."_

 _Another step._

" _I will_ _ **always**_ _be her partner."_

 _A final step and he was in front of Blake, practically vibrating with fury. He said his final words in a soft but deadly tone, ignoring the cheers from behind him._

" _You don't deserve someone like her. She's_ _ **mine**_ _. And this…" Natsu raised a flaming arm._

"… _is for messing with a dragon's treasure._ _ **My treasure!"**_

 _And with that he punched Blake straight in the jaw, hearing a satisfying crack. As he did, Blake's illusion Lucy faded away, and as she did, Natsu swore he could see her mouth a few words before smiling that Lucy smile…he loved, eyes widening with his realisation._

 _ **Wait for her**_ _, the illusion had said,_ _ **she will come back.**_

 _The 'to you' again unspoken but lingering all the same._

* * *

Suffice to say, after being lectured harshly by Master Makarov, he had then received a huge slap on the back from all the male members and thumbs up from several of the female members.

And then amidst the cheering, Cana raised her tankard in the air before shouting, "I win the bet folks! Where's my jewels?!"

"Huh? What bet?" Natsu asked dumbstruck while everyone else groaned with the exception of a few.

"Well Natsu, I bet 500 jewels that you'd realise your feelings for a certain blonde on this day." Cana cackled, waving her cards around, "Good at telling fortunes, remember?"

"Hey, I win too!" Lisanna declared.

"You as well Lisanna?! Since when?" Natsu asked, flabbergasted.

"Week after I came back from Edolas." Lisanna made a v sign with her right hand, grinning at Natsu.

"But if Cana won for telling when I'd realise I l…lo…love Lucy as a friend what did you bet on?" Natsu stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Love as a friend?!" Lisanna shouted. "And I bet you'd realise it if you got jealous enough." She added as an afterthought.

"Wha—"

"Natsu. Don't you realise yet?" She sounded frustrated.

"Realise what?" Natsu sounded confused.

"That you don't just love Lucy. It's more than that."

"I love her. Isn't that enough?" His voice wavered slightly, and for a moment Lisanna saw the little Natsu who had known little about everything except fighting.

And then she knew. Natsu could fight well. He could stand up for his friends. He knew what it meant to have family. He even knew love. But he didn't know what it meant to be _in love_.

"Natsu, come with me." With a small tug on his arm and a nod to a now quieter guild, she led him outside.

They walked in silence, Lisanna leading until they reached her chosen destination: Magnolia Park where the Sakura tree that Natsu and Happy had uprooted was before them.

"Hey Natsu, do you remember this tree?"

"Yeah." Natsu said softly, running his fingers over the tree bark that still had slight indents from the rope they had used to tie it to the boat.

"Why did you do it?"

"Lucy was sick," he thought back to that day, "It was going to be the first time she had seen the rainbow sakura but she was bedridden."

"Why did you do it?" She repeated gently.

"I…I felt sad seeing her sad. It was going to be one of her firsts as Lucy of Fairy Tail, as my partner Lucy. We were going to watch it together."

"Most people wouldn't do something like this for a friend. Even, a best friend. So why?"

"I wanted her happy."

A silence fell over the pair as they watched the sakura tree.

"Natsu," Lisanna began, choosing her words carefully, "do you know what love is?"

"It's wanting to protect someone and keep them happy right…?" Natsu trailed off uncertainly, all barriers down in front of Lisanna, his childhood friend who he considered a sister.

"Yes in a way, that is love. But let me ask you this: do you love me?"

"Of course, you're like my sister." He replied instantly.

"Do you love Lucy like you love me?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu tried to say of course, but the words were trapped in his throat, unwilling to leave his mouth.

Lisanna smiled gently.

"Natsu, do you know what it means to be _in love_?"

"…"

"It's different from sisterly love and friendship love and family love. It's more than that. It's romantic love."

"…I…" Natsu's mind raced.

"When you love someone, you watch over them. But when you're in love with someone, you can't keep your eyes off them. Your eyes unconsciously look for them, constantly hoping for a glimpse of their presence."

Natsu could only listen, coherent words beyond him.

"When you love someone, you want to protect them should harm come their way. But when you're in love with someone, you can't stop protecting them. It becomes instinct to defend them from everything that could harm them; from magic attacks; from everyday objects; from people like Blake."

"…"

"When you love someone, you want them to be happy. But when you're in love with someone, you want that person to be happy all the time, to smile for you, at you, maybe only you. Their sadness becomes your sadness. Their anger becomes your anger. Their happiness is your happiness."

With that Lisanna finished her talk and looked at Natsu expectantly.

"So for the last time I ask you, why did you do it?" Lisanna asked, a light breeze passing by, causing some of the vibrant pink petals to fall around them.

As they did, a petal gently fell right on his left pinkie, the pink the exact same shade as the pink of Lucy's Fairy Tail insignia, bringing back a buried memory of a mission with just the two of them against a dark mage.

* * *

" _Lucy get out of here! I'll take care of him so run!" Natsu shouted, trapped under the mage's dark magic._

" _No. No, I won't abandon you!" Lucy cried._

 _As the dark mage approached Lucy, Natsu grew more and more furious._

" _Lucy. As your partner, I'm telling you to leave. Listen to me!" He demanded._

" _Natsu. As your partner, I'm telling you no. I'm never leaving you behind!" She shouted back._

" _Get away from here Lucy!" Natsu roared._

" _Natsu," Lucy said softly, the quiet word instantly cutting through Natsu's frustration, "Even if the world is against us, I'll be by your side. Fighting beside you. Living beside you. It's always more fun when we're together right?"_

 _After that, they had eventually defeated the dark mage and the pair lay exhausted on the ground, their hands in reach of each other._

 _The pinkies of Natsu's left hand and Lucy's right hand intertwined, the same thought running through their hand as they made their unspoken promise with unspoken words._

 _ **Always**_ _._

* * *

"I didn't do it because of love." He said calmly, clenching the petal in his hand.

Lisanna immediately slumped forward a bit in depression, sad that her words hadn't reached him.

"I did it because I'm in love with her." Natsu said softly.

"What? What did you say?" Lisanna brightened, grasping Natsu's hands in disbelief and relief.

"I'm in love with Lucy."

Immediately, Natsu felt a weight drop off his shoulders and Lisanna grinned as she saw the sparkle fully return in his eyes, certain that their Natsu had finally returned and would be staying for good.

They both sat down, leaning against the special sakura tree, watching the sunset in peace. Suddenly, another rush of wind blew by, the petal slipping out of Natsu's hand and moving into the pink, orange and yellow stained sky. And all Natsu could think was,

 _What path must I take to reach you…Lucy?_

* * *

Unknown pov:

"Master Kuro. I have returned." They said, bowing before the dark haired man, handsome if one ignored the crazed look in his almost black eyes.

"And?"

"Master was right. Our target is not there."

* * *

 **AND LET'S STOP THERE! YAY AN UPDATE! #WHY YOU MAKE ME SO BUSY UNI #I AM TIRED #UNI LIFE IS TIRING**

 **As always many thanks to the reviewers, bless you awesome people d=(´▽** **)=b KEEP REVIEWING PEEPS :D**

 **Moon Stone Tiger Lily: hehe eventually XD Leo has a lot of painful things waiting for him. Your reviews are like money to me °˖** **(** **⁰** **⁰** **)** **(sorry I might sound like a weirdo but it's been a long day soooo…)**

 **Johnny Spectre: I aim to please** **ﾍ** **(=** **)** **ﾉ**

 **Mrs Sarcasm: I enjoy creating cliffhangers mwahahaha** ໒ **( ͡ᵔ** **͡** **ᵔ )** ७ **Hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **NaluFTfanatic: Unfortunately, these personalities were pretty much for that chapter. Though maybe I'll make them reappear in other stories *wink wink nudge nudge for dragon slayer bro code*. Haha I laughed while writing that ≧(´▽** **)≦**

 **Nostalgia-hime: Aye sir! I won't drop this story cause I love Lucy too :3 Aww thanks for your nice words** **Ｏ** **(≧** **≦)** **Ｏ** **I hope you like this update!**

 **J.C: Enjoy the update. Loving your review (/^▽^)/**

 **Juney: All hail paragraphs XD Haha I read fanfics late at night too. Hehe I hope you keep enjoying this story o(*^▽^*)o**

 **As always, don't forget to follow, favourite and review (lol I must be sounding like a broken track now).**

 **Finally, I've decided to finish this story first before going back to the others. I'd like to really finish one story at a time so I'll be focusing on this one.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy belated Easter everyone! I hope you all had a fun Easter holiday :) Luckily I have my uni mid semester break and had enough time to update . As always, thanks to all the new people who chose to follow, favourite and review this story. Let's get this story to 6000+ views! Fighting!**

 **With that in mind, this chapter is dedicated to:**

 **My first favourite(rs): |Artfullycraftedbeauty, Jozanimelover, Ki05596, Lady Nee, MaiyuKanajo, .28, alycat63, animeXfangirlX, bere1921, , samzferg, tuiandla75, BeccaDuncan, Cotton0Candy, Doctor of the night, MiniAlvarez|**

 **Thanks for supporting me from the start of this story! (P.S Next week will be for followers)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Coincidence or Fate**

" _Lucy, Lucy, let's go already," a childish voice that was distinctly male whined._

 _Lucy slowly turned to the source, unconsciously smiling at the familiar voice, her heart pounding for some unknown reason._

 _But her stomach dropped when she couldn't recognise the person. Unable to clearly see his face, all she could properly make out was a scaly white scarf._

 _Yet, as he held out his calloused hand to her, Lucy couldn't help but take it, to let him drag her anywhere he wanted._

" _Let the adventures continue!" He declared._

" _Aye sir!" A higher pitched voice coming from a flying figure hovering above them shouted._

 _She hummed in agreement, though unsure why she trusted these two figures she had never met._

 _And the trio ran off, through the golden plains._

* * *

Lucy sat up from her bedroll, gasping. What a vivid dream, she mused, before she felt something fall from her face.

"Tears? Why am I crying?" She wondered aloud.

Strangely, the voice who would've remarked immediately stayed silent. She looked at the tear that had fallen onto her right hand, feeling a sense of emptiness at the sight of her bare hand.

 _Let the adventures continue!_

Her heart clenched, and Lucy knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep for the rest of the night.

After a predictable fitful rest, it was safe to say that Lucy wasn't in the best of moods.

"What's the mission, Loke?" She demanded.

"To reclaim a celestial artefact from the local museum in Magnolia."

"Stealing…is there no other way?"

"Technically it was ours first." Loke winced at the pathetic cover up.

"Well if it's for the celestial realm, it must be done. Such is the duty I chose to accept."

"Thank you," he said, relieved at her agreement, "now let's go over the rules again."

Lucy slumped in annoyance.

"Rule one?"

"Don't use any of the gold zodiacs during the mission."

"Next?"

"Wear the mask and cloak at all times."

"Right. And the last?"

"Once the mission has been completed, I must immediately go back to the celestial realm to report to the king."

"Good. And Lucy," Loke began, handing a detailed silver and gold mask to her, "good luck."

"Mm. Thanks Loke." And after a quick smile to each other, he returned to the celestial world.

Lucy stood shakily, wiping the dust off her clothes before putting on the cloak and then finally the mask.

"Now I'm really like a vigilante."

" _No. Now you are the celestial knight. So stand."_ The voice said solemnly.

And Lucy did. Her back straightening, she took her first real step forward into her role as Lucy the Celestial Knight.

* * *

The mission was meant to be simple. Get in, get out. Yet, Lucy wondered, how did this happen. She mused over what had become an incredibly problematic situation as she faced the fire attack blasting her way.

Loke's going to kill me was Lucy's last thought before requipping a golden key into her right hand.

"Open! Gate—"

* * *

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, the day started off normal. Without Lucy. Resulting in a grouchy Natsu, another usual. It had been about two years overall since her absence and while Team Natsu had certainly grown stronger, they had changed. They had tried to maintain their high spirits in accordance with Lucy's wishes but without their upbeat core member, it just wasn't the same.

They couldn't even search for her as there was simply no trace of her. Countless missions they had undertaken, travelling across Fiore for any sighting of their favourite blonde. Yet there was no proof, no evidence, not even a single scent to follow. Naturally they had been suspicious and had questioned Yukino to question her celestial spirits about Lucy's whereabouts but that had been yet another dead end. So with all-time low spirits, they stopped the search. Praying she would come back. Safe. Home.

Currently, the team was walking along the nearly empty Strawberry Street for their monthly ritual, the evening sky watching over them.

Arriving at Lucy's apartment, Erza stepped forward, knocking on the door that immediately swung open, revealing Lucy's landlady. The landlady said nothing as Erza handed her an envelope. She didn't bother checking it, knowing it would have the exact 70,000 jewels, the rent for Lucy's apartment.

She examined their lonely backs as they turned around and moved back onto the street.

"Lucy's home is, and always will be Fairy Tail. I hope you didn't forget that."

And with that, she shut the door.

They remained in silence until Natsu's ears perked up.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I think I heard glass breaking."

"Which direction?"

Natsu pointed east.

"That's where Magnolia Museum is," Gray stated.

"Someone must be causing trouble. Natsu, Gray, Happy, let's go!"

"Whoever broke in must be a weirdo, I mean who doesn't know that Fairy Tail is in Magnolia!" Natsu grinned.

An alarm blared in the distance, confirming Erza's suspicion.

* * *

Lucy cursed. It had all gone according to plan. Wait until it was dark. Sneak past the guards, deactivate the magic sensors and carefully lift the glass off the artefact.

But then as she had finally gotten the artefact and held it in her hands, she had the most sudden, urgent need to sneeze.

" _Hold it in,"_ the voice commanded.

Oh damn.

And then she sneezed, tripping every alarm in her immediate vicinity.

" _Game over, better leave right now."_

Alarms blaring around her, Lucy requipped the artefact into her storage space before moving into a larger area. Taking out a sparkling diamond key, courtesy of the celestial king, she opened a gate to the celestial realm, cloak fluttering behind her.

However, before she could enter, a strong, female voice called out behind her.

"Halt thief!"

Lucy ignored the voice, taking another step forward but stopping when she found an ice sword pointed at her neck. She looked to her left where a half-naked raven-haired man stood, the holder of said ice sword.

"I'd do what the lady said. Erza doesn't take well to people that don't listen to her." His voice was deeper than she expected.

"Clothes." She looked down pointedly at his lower half, her voice sounding different because of the mask covering her face.

He yelped, and she used the distraction to her advantage, roundhouse kicking him into the wall. Silence filled the room as awareness flooded over the mages and everyone shifted at the sudden tension-filled space.

An ice-make mage, a female mage named Erza, and a pink haired mage and his cat. Lucy sweat dropped at the strange combination of mages blocking her path.

On the other hand, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy were very curious about the identity of this clearly female thief, and most likely a mage. Not just anyone could kick Gray into the wall like that, which Natsu looked forward to using this against him later.

"What is your name thief?" Erza demanded.

"None of your business." Lucy deadpanned.

Suddenly, Natsu charged forwards, fists ablaze, "Fight first! Ask later!"

Lucy dodged gracefully, her mind running with possible strategies.

" _Use Constellation."_

Lucy smirked and her feet lit up with celestial magic, slightly glowing.

Wary but headstrong, Erza ran forward, requipping into her Heaven Wheel armour and sending a strong sword strike at the cloaked mage, Gray supporting from behind with a barrage of ice arrows.

To Erza's surprise, the mage created a sword of light fast enough to block her sword strike and danced around Gray's arrows.

Erza quickly held up her sword in defence from a retaliating attack but it never came. Instead, the mage continued to dodge all their attacks. However, the moment the mage raised her light sword, the three went back to back, an absolute defence of sorts.

Lucy smirked. Then with a gentle tap from her right foot completed the unseen magic circle.

" **Shine. Constellation one**."

A bright, golden, intricate circle suddenly appeared underneath the Fairy Tail mages who quickly realised that everything had gone according to the female mage's plan; she had used their cautiousness to her advantage.

And then it became very bright, the harsh light temporarily blinding all except Lucy.

She smiled at her accomplishment, before proceeding to the still open gateway, believing no-one would be able to fight anymore.

" _Lucy! Behind you!"_

But it was too late and Lucy couldn't dodge the flaming fist to her stomach. She wheezed, somehow managing to stand upright.

But how, Lucy thought wildly.

"You may have taken my eyesight but I can still hear you. I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer with enhanced senses. At your service, thief."

Lucy grumbled to herself. Of all the damn mages in the world, she just had to fight a dragon slayer.

"Oi Happy! You okay? Can you lend me a hand?"

"Aye Natsu! My eyes were only open a tiny bit during her weird spell so it's only a bit blurry!"

Said weirdo flinched in annoyance, readying herself into a fighting stance.

And then the pink mage, Natsu, grinned, hitting his fists together.

"Where's she at?!"

"Directly in front!" The cat, Happy called.

Lucy cursed, dodging the fire breath attack and then the next one and then the one after that. But though she wasn't using any magic, her physical stamina was draining fast at the seemingly endless barrage of fire.

Natsu closed his eyes, focusing on his opponent's breathing and hearing it become rougher as she became more and more exhausted.

"It's time Happy!"

"Aye Natsu!" Happy flew down, picking up Natsu and heading straight for the mage.

"Max speed Happy! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He shouted, the flames obeying his command.

"Aye sir!"

Meanwhile for Lucy, with her stamina near dead, faced the fire attack blasting her way.

Loke's going to kill me was Lucy's last thought before requipping the golden key of Aquarius into her right hand.

"Open! Gate—"

* * *

" _Coincidence and fate have always been two very different things. Yet for some reason, it was inexplicably difficult to determine if what happened today was coincidence or fate."_ The voice spoke, using Lucy's body, recounting the events that had occurred during the mission to the king.

"Indeed. You speak wise words. But what exactly happened to make you ponder this, old friend?" The King questioned.

 _Flashback:_

" _Aye sir!"_

" _Open! Gate—"_

 _All three halted immediately at the other sides' words._

" _She's a celestial mage." Natsu said, shocked._

" _A…aye."_

" _Happy! Can you see what key she's holding?!" He asked desperately._

 _In the same time, Lucy couldn't help but pause at the voice of the cat speaking the words she had heard in her vivid dream. But she quickly refocused as the voice shouted at her._

" _Lucy! Get out of here. Quickly, while they're distracted."_

 _Obeying the voice, she requipped the key back and went through the gate that immediately closed after her departure._

 _Landing in the celestial realm, Lucy collapsed in exhaustion._

"And that's about it. She did well, though her stamina needs some improving."

"Very well then. Her next mission will be moved up. Time is running out faster than I expected."

"I see. Well, until next time."

And then the voice vanished, leaving a slumbering Lucy who was picked up by Loke.

"Coincidence or fate, huh…Little miss celestial knight, the luck you have is astonishing. To run into them..." Loke chuckled, as she sneezed lightly in her sleep.

* * *

Standing in the wreckage of the museum room, Natsu and Happy checked over Gray and Erza, all of them regaining their eyesight.

"We better report this to Master. That mage was no ordinary one so this must not be an ordinary case. She stole whatever she did for a reason." Erza said.

"Yeah. And her magic was nothing I've seen before. Constellation magic." Gray agreed, adding his own input.

"It wasn't just constellation magic. She used celestial spirit magic at the end. And…tell them what you saw, buddy." Natsu encouraged Happy.

"She had a key in her hand. A golden key."

Erza and Gray gasped, their faces brightening but also darkening with the two realisations.

"So that means…" Gray began.

"Either that was Lucy…" Erza continued.

"Or that mage took Lucy's keys from her and kil…" Natsu shuddered, his bangs shadowing his furious slitted eyes.

"Either way, we now have a real lead." Erza said, patting Natsu on the shoulder, trying to give him hope.

"And a new target..." Gray smirked.

"The celestial mage." Natsu finished.

* * *

 **And that's it for now folks! If you're anxiously waiting for Lucy and Natsu to meet, so am I OTL. But it can't just happen (sad life) so in return I'll make it as dramatic as I can! Mwahahahaha**

 **Many thanks to the reviewers as always :D Don't be afraid to review, us writers always look forward to hearing feedback!**

 **Nanami B: Is it? *holds spoilers close to chest* Hehe thanks for the encouragement**

 **TheGirlWithTheFictionAddiction: Here's the next update Hope you liked it!**

 **Moon Stone Tiger Lily: Lol possessive Natsu is one of my favourites as well XD Thanks for reviewing again 3**

 **Sugarsugarrush: OMG THANKS :3 Soooooooooooo sweet ^^. Hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **Meowwstache: Haha unfortunately the story has to progress a bit without them really talking face to face. I'll complete this story for sure :D**

 **: YOU'RE TOOOOOOOOOOOO KINDDDDDDDD Lolol that is really fun**

 **Guest: Thanks for your nice review! Hope you enjoy the update**

 **AnimeLoverNK: YAY someone recognises the awesomeness of powered up Lucy ;) GO YOU**

 **Well, until next time.**

 **-how to dream again**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I'd like to offer my condolences to those hurt and those who lost loved ones in the recent gun massacre in America. Life is precious and fleeting. Treasure every moment for those that can't.**

 **Hahah…ah it's been a long long time since I updated. TFW people PM and review you to not give up on the story! I LOVE YOU PEEPS :3 You give me the strength to keep going :)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my first followers: Amelia0902, Artfullycraftedbeauty, Crazzygirl101, DecemberRome, Fairytailfan701, Geekyy, Jozanimelover, KawaiiKatX3, Kazzberries, Ki05596, Lady Nee, MAIDENCHINA23, MaiyuKanajo, MarSofTheGalaxies, MidnightMistRaven, Mkben, Novel-Lover32123, XAltaleX, alycat63, animeXfangirlX, bere1921, grassfire101, , samzferg, tuiandla75**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the song lyrics either.**

* * *

 _Recap:_

" _Either way, we now have a real lead." Erza said, patting Natsu on the shoulder, trying to give him hope._

" _And a new target..." Gray smirked._

" _The celestial mage." Natsu finished._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Forgotten**

 _ **I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted**_

 _ **I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted**_

 _ **And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine.**_

"So after causing so much damage, millions of jewels of it in fact, all you have to make up for it is this…cloth from the thief?" Master said in disbelief.

"More than that Master. Happy saw a _gold_ key in the thief's hand", Erza stated, shooting a proud smile at the Exceed.

"Aye sir! And gold key—"

"Means one of the twelve zodiac which—" Erza continued.

"Means it either Yukino's or—" Gray said, cutting her off.

" _Lucy's_ ", Natsu breathed out, the word brimming with emotions.

"Finishing each other's sentences. Cute." Master said indifferently.

"Gramps! How can you ignore this so casually?!" Natsu demanded angrily.

"Because it's just a coincidence. You have no proof that Happy really saw a gold key. If anything, your desire to see Lucy may have brought about this sighting."

"…" Team Natsu couldn't reply, their hearts and minds conflicted. Logically it was likely that what Happy had seen and they had believed in had been a product of their fervent desire to see proof of Lucy.

"Wait for her brats. Wasn't that her wish?"

 _ **Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**_

 _ **When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?**_

 _ **Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?**_

 _ **If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**_

So with heavy, disheartened hearts the team trudged out, back down to the rest of the hopeful guild, burdened with the duty of bearing the unfortunate news.

 _ **Cause I'm not fine at all.**_

And without fail, without rest, time passed all too slowly for Fairy Tail without any news of their missing celestial mage.

Meanwhile the mage that Team Natsu had encountered became more and more infamous for their 'twisted righteousness', leaving a golden ring to warn the place of their next target and inscribing 'CK' after a successful steal, evading guilds that sought the thief's capture. However only Fairy Tail was aware of the mage's celestial magic, news that the Master had ordered to not be disclosed.

However, unbeknownst to Makarov, Team Natsu had been keeping track of the mage's movements, unable to shake off their instincts that this mage had some connection to their Lucy. Erza had recruited Levy into their little surveillance team after realising that the mage only stole historical artefacts that originated from the celestial realm.

 _ **I remember the day you told me you were leaving**_

 _ **I remember the make-up running down your face**_

Currently they were gathered around a table in the corner of the guild, huddling over a map of Fiore with a pile of old, open books scattered on the wooden surface.

"From what I've observed, this mage is targeting specific celestial artefacts." Levy commented.

"Specific ones? Isn't it just any from the celestial realm?" Erza inquired curiously.

"Initially I thought that too but then I examined the history behind those stolen and it seems that—"

"This is boringggggg!" Natsu complained and Happy cried out in agreement. Even Gray nodded.

"Shut up Natsu!" Erza growled, bopping the trio's heads with a hard fist. "Continue Levy."

"As I was saying," Levy continued, shooting an angry glare at the boys, "the items stolen are a part of a collection called the Celestial Barriers and act as their namesake describes when all brought together. Judging by the pattern of areas targeted, the next one the mage will target will be the Starlight Dagger at Hargeon Museum."

 _Hargeon huh…where I met Lucy._ Natsu pondered sadly.

 _ **And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**_

 _ **Like every single wish we ever made**_

"Team Natsu!" Mira called out. "Over here, over here! You have a request!"

Natsu immediately snapped out of his daze and ran towards Mira excitedly.

"Who? What? Where? When?!" Mira sweat dropped with the sudden image of a puppy Natsu wagging his tail in front of her.

"The client, the curator of Hargeon Museum has requested Team Natsu protect the Starlight Dagger, a priceless artefact of their museum from CK. The reward is 100, 000 jewels."

Team Natsu smirked deviously.

* * *

 _ **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**_

 _ **And forget about the stupid little things**_

 _ **Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**_

 _ **And the memories I never can escape**_

Lucy rolled out of the bedroll with a pulsing headache, scattered memories flickering through her mind out of her grasp, like trying to catch smoke with bare hands.

She groaned placing her right hand on her forehead before looking down at said hand. **Let the adventures continue.** The phrase resounded within her, repetitively, endlessly like a broken track, twisting her mind and heart ever since she had heard it in her dream. Safe to say, Lucy was a tad irritated with the words 'Let', 'the', 'adventures' and 'continue'.

Yet even more irritable than that was undoubtedly the voice she had affectionately dubbed the Devil. The constant presence she couldn't dismiss that was like a combination of nagging mother, stubborn teacher and petulant child all in one. Even worse, the Devil could take over Lucy's body when Lucy was either unconscious or extremely exhausted and would tattle all her mistakes to the Spirit King.

 _Good morning Lucy! Shall we have another fun adventure today?!_

Speak of the Devil, Lucy thought miserably.

 _And the Devil shall appear. And if I'm the Devil, then what does that make you, my dear Lucy?_

Lucy said nothing instead looking over at Hargeon, feeling another wave of nostalgia.

 _ **Cause I'm not fine at all**_

When the sun had finally set and a half crescent moon illuminated the dark skies, Lucy slipped on the familiar silver mask and adjusted the cloak she was wearing, making sure no blonde strands were peeking out from the hood. After several days of reconnaissance of Hargeon Museum spent memorising the shift schedule of the guards, analysing the security of the artefacts and most importantly leaving the gold ring on the display case of the Starlight Dagger, all preparations were complete.

 _I still don't get the point of the gold ring._

"It's my mark as a thief and a form of compensation. Loke told me it wasn't stealing but I need to give _something_ at least to the people I steal from."

 _Thief with a conscience. Let me use my non-existent hands to give you some imaginary applause._

"Oh shush you devil you. I know deep down you care about other people too. It can't always be about save the celestial world. Save the spirits."

 _But your duty as the Celestial Knight always comes first. Do not forget that._ The voice intoned coldly.

"…right." Lucy said softly though her hesitation was obvious.

 _ **The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone**_

 _ **I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone**_

 _ **And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around**_

 _Brat, close your eyes._

"What, why?" Lucy whined but conceded and shut her eyes anyway.

Unknown to Lucy, the seal around her memories was tightened by the voice who frowned at the faster than expected pace that the seal was unwinding.

 _That Fairy Tail bunch, even rowdy in sealed memories_ , the voice commented silently in the depths of Lucy's mind.

 _You can open your eyes brat._

"What'd you do?"

 _Don't you trust me dear Lucy?_

"Yeah as far as I could throw you."

 _Whatever. Let the adventures continueeeeeeeeeee!_

Lucy scoffed. "Duty before fun. Isn't that what you're always preaching?"

 _What an efficient knight you are indeed dear Lucy._

"Let the games begin then."

 _Games?_

"According to Gemini who I sent earlier to do some recon it turns out that Fairy Tail is here to guard the dagger. Before you pester me, I made sure Gemini was wearing the fancy-schmancy cloak."

 _Fairy Tail again? You must have accumulated a lot of bad karma in your past life._

"Says the devil."

 _Brat._

* * *

 _Hours earlier:_

"Woohoo we're at Hargeon!" Natsu cried out happily, arms spread out.

"Aye sir!"

"So what's the plan, Erza?" Gray asked as they headed towards Hargeon Museum, the daylight burning by quickly.

"Stake out the place. It's already been marked so we know the thief is probably planning to strike at night and fairly soon."

"Ehhh?! Sitting and waiting for them sounds boring." Natsu complained.

An awkward silence followed as Lucy would usually bonk Natsu on the head for whining about Erza's plan.

"Look the museum is over there!" Happy shouted, pointing over to an old building that clearly gave off a museum vibe.

"Let's do the mission properly to make up for last time's failure everyone!" Erza declared in a you-better-listen-to-my-orders-or-I'll-stab-you tone.

"Yes ma'am!" The trio snapped back in a we-will-listen-commander-Erza tone, compulsively lifting their hands to their foreheads in the ways soldiers greeted their superiors.

* * *

 _ **It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**_

 _ **It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**_

Lucy stalked towards the room where the dagger awaited, easily bypassing the magical and physical security. Too easily, she thought, her eyes narrowing, not to mention I haven't seen the Fairy Tail mages yet. This is definitely a—

 _Jump high Lucy!_

She obeyed in time to see fire scorch the ground she was just standing on. Lucy landed nimbly, all her senses focused on incapacitating all the obstacles in her way. Seeing a barrage of ice arrows coming her way, she rolled forward before summoning a light sword to meet with the metal one approaching her swiftly.

A fire mage, ice mage, sword mage and flying cat, Lucy mused, the same weird bunch as before.

"We meet again, thief." Erza commented harshly, surprised at the density of the light sword.

The small cloaked figure in front of her only smirked before nimbly dodging the fire attack sent her way.

"Natsu, be more careful! Last time, we damaged too much!" Erza shouted at him.

Hmm, so that means I can use the exhibits as a distraction, Lucy grinned.

 _And you call me a devil._

Save the sass for later voice, Lucy fired back.

Requipping a silver key, Lucy muttered under her breath, "Open Gate of the Wolf, Lupus." Immediately, a large silver wolf appeared snarling at the now surprised mages.

"So you really are a celestial mage!" Natsu grinned wickedly, approaching the mage's personal space with a fire covered fist to fight them in close quarters. After all, celestial mages generally lacked physical strength, he reasoned.

To say he was surprised when the mage casually dodged his attack and then harshly kicked him in the stomach was an understatement. Natsu winced, feeling an instant bruise forming at the spot. Meanwhile, the wolf at Lucy's side charged towards Erza and Gray.

"Uhh Erza, you wouldn't happen to have any armour specialised for wolves would you?" Gray said nervously as the giant wolf approached them rapidly.

"I shall have to find one after this mission." Erza deadpanned.

To their surprise the wolf swerved to the right towards another room in the museum, leaving a trail of destruction. Erza and Gray exchanged panicked looks which worsened when they saw Natsu get kicked into the wall.

"Flame brain what the hell are you doing?!" Gray shouted at him.

"You, Erza and Happy go deal with that wolf! I'll handle the thief!" Natsu shouted back.

"But **she** isn't here to watch your back flame brain! You're too reckless without **her**!"

"Trust me. I'll be fine by myself! Go popsicle!"

 _ **It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?**_

 _ **If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**_

 _ **Cause I'm not fine at all**_

With that small reassurance, Erza, Gray and Happy left without a backward glance to chase after the wolf.

"It's just you and me now thief. I have some questions you need to answer." Natsu said, spitting out blood from her kick.

Mockingly, the thief shook their head slowly before twitching the index figure of their right hand in a come-at-me fashion. Natsu lit up both fists and raced towards Lucy.

 _ **I remember the day you told me you were leaving**_

"Do you possess any of the twelve zodiac gold keys?!" Natsu questioned, aiming for the thief's face.

 _ **I remember the make-up running down your face**_

Ignoring his question, Lucy aimed a light covered fist right back at him. Their fists clashed and both were blown back from the force, though Lucy felt a bit of her mask crack at the mouth.

 _ **And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**_

Undeterred by the lack of response, Natsu pressed forward with a Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.

"I thought celestial mages were meant to use their magic to protect. Yet you use yours for thievery. Why?"

 _ **Like every single wish we ever made**_

Lucy clenched her fists in anger. "You don't know anything!"

Natsu smirked at the riled up feminine voice muffled behind the mask. "Ms. Celestial mage thief, I'll repeat my previous question. Do you possess any of the Golden Zodiac?!"

 _ **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**_

"And what if I did?" And against the voice's orders, Lucy waved Loke's key in front of her.

 _ **And forget about the stupid little things**_

Natsu froze. Loke's key. Lucy would never give away any of her keys. Natsu looked at the thief's right hand. No Fairy Tail insignia.

 _ **Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**_

"…how do you have that key? ANSWER ME THIEF!" Natsu snarled out, flames covering his entire body as he charged at the thief with every intention of harming the person who had most likely done something to Lucy.

 _ **And the memories I can never escape**_

This time Natsu's blow, fuelled by rage connected to Lucy who crashed through the display case of the Starlight Dagger. Sensing an opportunity, Lucy grabbed the dagger and sent it into her requip storage space.

 _Mission complete. Leave now Lucy._

But Natsu wasn't finished yet. This thief had the answers he had sought for months.

"How do you have that key?! Why are you stealing these artefacts?! Aren't celestial mages meant to protect others?! Who are you?! You're not Fairy Tail but you have **her** keys?!"

"My business is my business." She replied coldly, feeling her motions going haywire at the fire mage's persistent questions.

" **Her** business is **my** business." Natsu replied back just as coldly.

"She's probably dead. That's what your conclusion should be."

Natsu stiffened, as the veins in his neck and arms pulsed. "Dead…?"

 _Oh brat, you should not have said that. Why did you say that? Why?_

"Then that means **you killed her**!"

Natsu moved towards the thief faster than he had ever moved in his life striking a hard right into the mask of the mage, hearing a satisfying and resounding crack.

"Now let's see who you are, murderer." Natsu snarled in a deadly voice, facing the standing mage who was holding their hands to prevent their face from being revealed.

 _ **If today I woke up with you right beside me**_

The thief slowly moved their hands away, the shards of the mask falling loudly to the ground amidst the silence of the pivotal moment.

 _ **Like all of this was just some twisted dream**_

Lucy took off her tattered cloak feeling the fires lick the cloak and reasoning that it was impossible to save.

 _ **I'd hold you closer than I ever did before**_

A familiar scent and familiar blonde hair invaded his senses.

 _ **And you'd never slip away**_

Lucy slowly lifted her head up, her heart beating wildly.

 _ **And you'd never hear me say**_

Natsu took a step forward. Onyx eyes met hazel eyes.

"…L…Lucy…?"

 _ **I remember the day you told me you were leaving**_

 _ **I remember the make-up running down your face**_

 _ **And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**_

 _ **Like every single wish we ever made**_

"D…Do you know who I am?" Natsu asked shakily.

 _ **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**_

 _ **And forget about the stupid little things**_

 _ **Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**_

 _ **And the memories I never can escape**_

Using his distressed state to her advantage, Lucy opened the gate to the celestial realm. But as she looked back at him, Lucy couldn't help feeling a twinge of pity.

"I am Lucy the Celestial Knight."

 _ **Cause I'm not fine at all**_

"I am not a Fairy Tail mage."

 _ **No, I'm really not fine at all**_

"This will be farewell for good, Fairy Tail mage. Our paths will never cross again. So to answer your final question…"

With a small smile that was purely Lucy, Natsu watched her leave, falling down on his knees, his hand outstretched as if to reach her fading body.

" **I don't know who you are**."

 _ **Tell me this is just a dream**_

 _ **Cause I'm really not fine at all**_

* * *

 **FUAAARRR FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! OH MY GOSH THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED. TFW YOU FINISH A CHAPTER THAT'S OVERDUE BY THREE MONTHS. HAHA HAH. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW LOVELY READERS :D**

 **Many thanks for reviewing. It really does mean a lot to us writers:**

 **Little-flame1: Haha this chapter is really long overdue but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for your sweet review :3**

 **Kaylacutiepop: why of course there will be more. Until this story reaches completion, there will be more for you to enjoy :D**

 **Sugarsugarrush: Once again: you'll hopefully be left on the edge of your seat XD I hope your need is fulfilled ;)**

 **KkMarie9005: Hehe thanks for the review, enjoy the update :D**

 **Si-chanwantdragon: Aww, your review made me feel like screaming (in a positive way ;)) Well if they realised it was Lucy so fast, where would all my fun cliffhangers go ;D**

 **Nanami B: Haha that's an interesting idea. I hope you enjoyed the update :)**

 **LavenderaMoonRose: Sorry the update took so long. Haha I had to keep the suspense going and give Team Natsu a clue somehow**

 **Mavis Chase: Thank you for your PM, it really encouraged me! It's never a bother to be encouraged by someone who likes reading what I write! I hope you enjoy the update :3**

 **Until next time, I LOVE YOU PEEPS :3 #YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST**

 **-how to dream again**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey to all old and new readers. It's been a while since I've updated but I'm kind of back.**

 _Previously:_

" _This will be farewell for good, Fairy Tail mage. Our paths will never cross again. So to answer your final question…"_

 _With a small smile that was purely Lucy, Natsu watched her leave, falling down on his knees, his hand outstretched as if to reach her fading body._

" _I don't know who you are."_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: I miss her too**

Erza and Gray had successfully caged the wolf in an ice prison fortified by Erza's swords when they heard the roar of anger that could only belong to Fairy Tail's resident fire dragon slayer and then an eerie silence. The pair exchanged worried glances knowing Natsu would only become this furious when someone had caused harm to one of their own or insulted Fairy Tail.

"You think Natsu caught the thief?" Gray asked.

Their attention was diverted back to the wolf when it rumbled out, "Master would never be caught by the likes of you."

"So you do speak. I warn you not to underestimate Fairy Tail." Erza stated calmly, fascinated by the turn of events.

"Don't underestimate my Master. She fights for us spirits." The wolf snarled before it faded in a flash of gold.

"So the thief was a female celestial mage. Just like her." Happy said teary-eyed, meeting the eyes of Erza and Gray.

"Let's go find Natsu." Erza said, feeling the pieces of the mystery enshrouding the thief falling into place.

* * *

Glass scattered on the floor. Scorch marks along the walls and floors. Embers still flickering in the air. A stoic Natsu on his knees. And no thief.

Erza was going to rage at Natsu about the wreckage when Gray placed a warning hand on her shoulder. Wait, his dark eyes conveyed, something isn't right with Natsu.

His suspicions were confirmed when Natsu smashed his fists into the ground, cracking the floor. They watched with wide eyes as he continued to senselessly destroy the ground beneath him and then he suddenly stopped. And twisted his head ominously to face them.

The trio's breathing hitched at his piercing gold tinted eyes and defined scales underneath them.

They all took a slow step back feeling the heat seep through their clothes as Natsu watched them like a predator stalking prey.

"Bring her back." Natsu said roughly.

"Natsu…where is the thief?" Erza asked calmly.

"Bring Lucy back to me."

Erza paused.

"Where is the thief?" She repeated.

"No thief…just Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. LUCY! WHERE IS LUCY! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" Scales began to form over Natsu's arms as his hands that were pressed against his head moved away to reveal small horns.

"What's happening to Natsu?" Happy asked nervously.

"Is…this his…dragon side…?" Gray asked rhetorically.

Erza, always a bit quicker on the uptake put the clues together blinked in shock at the truth. "No thief, just Lucy. **Our Lucy** was the thief…?"

"But why wouldn't Lucy stay with us when she first encountered us?" Happy cried out. He ran towards Natsu, ignoring Gray and Erza's shouted warnings to stop.

Happy clenched onto Natsu even as he felt the fur on his tiny fists burning at the intense heat.

"Natsu, I miss Lucy a lot too! I miss Lucy's warm hugs! I miss Lucy's yummy food! I miss how Lucy always kept fish in her fridge for me! I miss how she cheered me up after a nightmare! I MISS LUCY TOO SO STOP NATSU!"

Gray and Erza stepped forward ready to knock Natsu unconscious to protect Happy from further injuries when Natsu lifted a hand for them to stop. Obliging, the pair watched with bated breath as the heated aura disappeared instantly as Natsu regained control over his primal side, the fire in his eyes dimming down to the normal onyx.

"Happy, look at me." The feline's foster father said in a soft but clear voice.

Happy shook his head firmly, face still buried in Natsu's coat.

"Buddy…look at me."

This time Happy denied his request with more hesitation.

"…I miss Lucy too."

Happy looked up at Natsu's face with tears and snot dribbling down his furry face.

"I miss her so much sometimes I can't even find the strength to get up knowing she won't be there to greet me at Fairy Tail. I miss her so much I can't breathe when I think about the trouble she could've gotten caught up in without me by her side. I miss Lucy just as much if not more than you buddy. So don't cry yet. Save the tears for when she's back with Fairy Tail. Back with us."

"…Aye sir."

"I will bring her back. Back to Fairy Tail. No matter the cost." Natsu vowed.

"Aye sir!"

"Natsu, was the thief indeed Lucy?" Erza piped up, sensing the important moment between the pair had passed as her and Gray approached Natsu.

"It was," Natsu said stumbling as he stood, "But it wasn't."

"Explain." Erza demanded.

"When I broke the mask she looked straight at me. And I couldn't see an ounce of recognition in her eyes when she did. Not to mention her Fairy Tail mark was gone as well."

"No way. Are you saying Lucy forgot about us? Every moment we spent with her?" Gray said in disbelief.

"But she clearly remembers her magic and her connection to the celestial spirits. So not every memory is gone, only ones…" Erza contemplated, deep in thought.

"…related to Fairy Tail." Natsu finished roughly.

"Gray, Happy do you remember what the wolf said to us?"

"Aye. He said to not underestimate Lucy and that she fights for the spirits." Happy answered.

"Like a knight. A **celestial knight**. That's what Lucy called herself." Natsu's eyes widened in realisation.

"Then the celestial spirits-" Gray said but was cut off by Natsu.

" **They did this to Lucy.** "

"It seems we should visit Yukino at the Sabertooth guild." Erza noted. "But first…Natsu what have you done to the place?!"

Natsu gulped and Gray gave him a consoling pat before taking Happy and standing behind Erza and saluting Natsu.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy after barely escaping to the celestial realm was thoroughly lectured by her spirit and was now resting while the twelve zodiacs convened with the Spirit King.

"Lucy's identity has been compromised. Now all of Fairy Tail will know." Loke said, before shuddering at the anger that the guild now probably felt towards him.

"Tch. That brat has been acting up ever since the first encounter with them." Aquarius said in an annoyed tone, but all the spirits knew she was concerned about their young master.

"Lucy is remembering! Remembering!" Gemini chimed in.

"Sorry! But isn't that a good thing, sorry!" Aries said, bowing her head constantly.

Loke patted her pink head soothingly before saying, "It's still too early for her to get her memories back. Fairy Tail will distract her from her role and as much as I hate to say it, the threat still hasn't been overcome."

"Princess seems lonely though." Virgo stated tonelessly but everyone's heads swung her way.

Loke sighed, "I know but we need her more than they need her."

"Perhaps we could at least tell the Fairy Tail Master." Capricorn suggested.

Unfortunately that brought another round of bickering and soon there were arguments breaking out.

"Enough!" The Celestial Spirit King ordered and all the zodiacs immediately sat down, guilty expressions on their faces.

"Regardless of which option we choose, my old friend will suffer and after all her family has done for us, I would like to minimise this pain, a wish I'm sure you all share."

All the spirits nodded.

"Pisces, Libra, according to what Leo has told me, Fairy Tail will most likely confront your master to confront you. You must not disclose my old friend's identity under any conditions."

The two zodiacs acknowledged their king's order.

"The meeting is done. May the stars watch over us all."

And then the zodiacs went their separate ways, unaware of the hidden Lucy who had listened to the whole meeting.

 _Fairy Tail._

 _Sabertooth._

 _Yukino._

 _Natsu._

A tear drop rolled down her face.

 _Who am I?_

Her mind reflected on what she had heard.

 _After all my family has done?_

Her eyes widened as her mother's sweet voice rang through her ears.

 _The Heartfilia line has always been connected to the stars. We have in the past, in the present and will continue to do so in the future. Such is our—_

"Duty." A female voice, though seemingly rough with disuse piped up.

But that wasn't what made Lucy swerve around in shock.

"V-voice…?!"

* * *

 **That ends another chapter (lol it's really short). It's time to get things moving seeing as the pace is kinda slow. As always, thank you for all the favourites and follows and to all those who haven't given up on this story. #i am sorry**

 **Special thanks to the people who reviewed (there were so many of you, SO HAPPY):**

 **Flamey Owl: Yesh OP Lucy is awesome :3 makes me so happy when I see Lucy in the manga acting all kick-ass. What I have in next: cliffhanger, cliffhanger, cliffhanger (haha jks jks)**

 **Johnny Spectre: hoho maybe there'll be an END reaction in the future ;)**

 **LePengwen: haha it did take a long time didn't it. Trust me when I say it was just as tiring for the author as it was for you reader _**

 **Mavis Senpai: the update took a long while didn't it? So very sorry Thank you for the review and I will try my very hardest to update faster**

 **Kaylacutiepop: nawwww thanks for your kind words! It makes me very excited to see your reviews :D**

 **Court818: he's gonna do what I make him do (mwahahaha) Thanks for the review :3**

 **KkMarie9005: YAY thank you for reviewing again o**

 **Bettsi24: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Thank you for reviewing :)**

 **DecemberRome: aww thank you for your kind words as always!**

 **Cinder Dragneel: Because I am evil (hehehe mwahahaha) Lol I was tearing up at the end of writing chapter 8 as well :L**

 **LavenderMoonRose: I've been gone even longer :O please don't forget meeeeeeeee**

 **NaLuFtfanatic: It's okay to cry. I did too TT_TT the song was Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer. It's a nice song and it fit well with this plot ^^ Glad you felt the sad mood I set**

 **Sydneste: The feels indeed! Natsu will bounce back though cause it's Natsu ;D**

 **Ashcator2002: Sorry the update took so long :( I hope the next update will be faster. Thank you for your review !**

 **Guest: HAHA I'D GIVE YOU MORE, BUT I AM A SLOW UPDATER**

 **Xiaconis: Strong Lucy = awesome Lucy. Hehe who is that voice indeed! TO BE REVEALED**

 **Lonewolf: I love cliffhangers, I'm glad you do too :D how should I make her get her memories back. So many options *w***

 **Sugarsugarrush: ;-; your words are too kind for an updater like me *buries crying face in hands***

 **BrennaCoris: I like Lisanna too! Everyone in Fairy Tail is too nice to kick anyone out ^_^ Thank you for your review :D**

 **DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW, I WILL ALWAYS GET BACK TO YOU. YOUR WORDS MAKE MY DAY PEEPS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It has been a while, but another update has emerged from the dungeons of my brain.**

 **Lol recently Fairy Tail chapters have got me all why Hiro Mashima, whyyyyy to omfg Nalu moment to whyyy Hiro Mashima whhyyyy to naoooo don't do that to whoa wasn't expecting that**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Song used: My Darkest Days- Still Worth Fighting For**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _The Heartfilia line has always been connected to the stars. We have in the past, in the present and will continue to do so in the future. Such is our—_

" _Duty." A female voice, though seemingly rough with disuse piped up._

 _But that wasn't what made Lucy swerve around in shock._

" _V-voice…?!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Resolve**

Lucy had always instinctively known that the voice in her head wasn't a figment of her imagination but rather a being that had come into contact with her since her becoming the Celestial Knight. However though Lucy had had the voice as a mental companion for a long while now, she had only managed to gain a few hints into the voice's identity over their time together.

The first was that Loke had known her and they had been close companions, the warm tone that he had used in their conversation together about the voice telling her that. And not just Loke, all of her spirits seemed to have some deep connection to the voice.

Lucy's next observation stemming from the previous was that the voice was a spirit and had some powerful magic if she could contact Lucy wherever she was from wherever the voice was in the Celestial realm.

And lastly, the voice had some relation to the first Celestial Knight, possibly contracted to them, meaning the voice was actually very old. Not that she'd ever tell the voice. Lucy had enough sense to not do that.

So when she turned to meet the voice, she wasn't expecting the blonde mage with hazel eyes almost identical to hers. Wearing a white cloak connected by a gold chain that covered a shiny silver armour and golden hair tied up, the mage looked regal, strong and Lucy's mind was drawing observations from these tiny details.

"Whoa. You look a lot younger than I thought." Lucy blurted before covering her mouth in horror.

But it was too late and the voice whose name she still didn't know hit her head with the staff she carried.

"Brat, you should respect your elders." The sharp voice made Lucy's back straighten automatically, and her piercing eyes that now that Lucy looked closely were closer to black then brown made Lucy sweatdrop from how similar her stance was to Aquarius.

"You're the voice right. Who are you?" Lucy could sense that the mage before her was a spirit, but her aura was slightly different to her zodiac friends.

"If you haven't figured out who I am, then you must really not be my descendant. Look closely Lucy and tell me who I am."

Loke's words flowed into Lucy's mind.

 _She was warm and free… a heroine who showed unwavering courage before the stars…to enemies and mages she was the celestial knight…a nameless orphan…but to us spirits…she was just Anna._

"Anna. You're Anna, the first celestial knight." Lucy stated, meeting Anna's eyes.

Anna smirked at the straightforward gaze. "I am Anna Heartfilia, the first celestial knight."

"But in Loke's story…you died didn't you?"

Anna's eyes softened at the mention of the lion spirit, "After using Celestial Law: Judgement, because the spell was not perfect and rather something I had been experimenting with, the consequence of using the unfinished version was the death of my mortal shell but not my soul. Now I reside here, unable to leave the celestial realm and unable to pass on."

Lucy said nothing, but charged at Anna, who was actually family, albeit family that had probably lived many human lifetimes, unable to do anything but watch on and hugged her. Lucy hugged Anna as tightly as she could, trying to convey all the things she couldn't seem to say.

Gratefulness for doing what she did.

Pride at her ancestor's accomplishments.

Sympathy for the loneliness that Anna had gone through.

Sadness for her current situation.

And most of all joy, at meeting a member of her family. Deep down, though Lucy had her celestial spirits, her parents had both passed and knowing she was really the end of the Heartfilia line was a suffocating thought and so meeting Anna, a Heartfilia lightened her heart.

Anna returned the hug fiercely, surprised by the ache she hadn't known she had being filled by the warmth of Lucy's hug and her heartfelt emotions. Unknown to Lucy, Anna had been watching Lucy since she was born, witnessing her pained childhood and her growth to become a strong mage in Fairy Tail. _Ah Fairy Tail, I forgot why I came here._

"Lucy, we must talk."

Lucy relinquished her grip on Anna reluctantly and took a step back.

"You decided to become a celestial knight and with that title, you must be prepared to make sacrifices."

"Right…" Lucy agreed, not knowing where this conversation was heading.

"You've been having strange dreams recently, haven't you?"

Lucy nodded.

"To be allowed access to the spells I created, the Celestial Law magic, you must pass three tests as the celestial knight. Currently, you're undergoing one of the tests and one of the consequences are these strange dreams which are actually your memories."

"My memories?!"

"Indeed. Your memories as a mage of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy…Tail…" When Lucy looked down, she swore she could see something pink glimmering on her right hand.

"If you'd like, I will undo the seal on your memories but your actions after this will determine whether or not you will pass the first test."

Lucy nodded, determined to find out the identities of the people in her dreams.

And with her magic, Anna unlocked the spell that sealed Lucy's memories, knowing that the old Mustache King was going to reprimand her later but knowing this was necessary to test Lucy's resolve.

"I have unsealed your memories, but remember Lucy, this is a test. You **chose** to accept the **duty** of being the Celestial Knight. Do not forget what that entails."

Suddenly, there was a large commotion, and Gemini cried out that Pisces had been summoned by Yukino at the request of some Fairy Tail mages. Anna cursed, knowing exactly which mages they were and turned to Lucy only to find nothing but air instead.

"Damn it! Coming out like this took a lot of my magic. I won't be able to stop Lucy." She slammed her fist into a nearby pillar, leaving a noticeable dent.

"That reckless brat!"

Meanwhile, Lucy was running off to the portal that connected to Earthland, memories springing through her mind, _Fairy Tail, Master, Levy, Erza, Gray, Happy…Natsu…I'm coming!_

And with that she jumped through the portal, long blonde hair flowing behind her as she shouted her destination in a strong voice, "Sabertooth's guild!" ( **A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Haha joking)**

* * *

The path to Sabertooth's guild had been tension-filled for Team Natsu minus their dear celestial mage.

Standing in front of the guild's doors, a strong silence permeated with nervousness and anger surrounded the Fairy Tail mages who were chasing their last hope to reach Lucy.

Natsu who led the team for this operation took a deep breath and then kicked the guild doors open, immediately spotting the silver haired mage and striding towards her.

"Yukino! I need a favour!"

Or at least that was how Natsu had hoped it would go. But of course, the moment he kicked the guild doors, he narrowly dodged a light beam from Sting who had thought he was the enemy, and then got charged by giant fishes. But then he grinned predatorily as he realised just what these fishes were. His real target. The celestial spirits that took his Lucy.

Lighting his fists on fire, he rushed forward and shouted, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" which brought down the celestial spirit. Sensing that her spirit was no match to Natsu who seemed to be in some uncontrollable rage, Yukino was about to perform a forced closure when her keys were snatched off her by Erza.

"Erza?! Why are you doing this?! Natsu is hurting Pisces! Give me back my keys now!" Yukino though known to be one of the quieter mages was riled up when it came to her spirit friends.

"I am sorry Yukino. But they took Lucy. We need answers and only the spirits can give them to us." Yukino, dumbfounded could only take a step back, unsure of the situation. Sting stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Explain Erza. Even if you are our comrades, you can't attack one of our guild's friends without an explanation."

But before Erza could say anything, Natsu's deadly voice silenced the whole guild.

"Where is Lucy?! I know you know where she is, fishes! I don't care if I have to beat the truth out of you!" He snarled viciously. He held up his flaming fist threateningly in front of the now weakened human spirits.

* * *

 **So hard to let go**

Seconds without Lucy.

 **And I still hear the sound**

Minutes without Lucy.

 **Of your voice singin' in my head**

Hours without Lucy.

 **I can't surrender**

Days without Lucy.

' **Cause the rope's slowly coming apart**

Months without Lucy.

 **But hanging' by a thread**

"If you keep Lucy away from me anymore, I'll burn all of you spirits. I'll take you to the hell you brought upon me."

 **It's gone on**

 **For too long**

But the spirits remained silent, bound by their word to the Celestial King.

 **And this is it**

"Fine. You'll be the first of the twelve." And Natsu struck his fist forward, aimed at Pisces.

Only to be blocked by a slim but strong gloved hand. An overwhelming scent of Lucy flooded his nose as Pisces disappeared behind its defender.

"Lucy." He breathed out.

Brown eyes clashed with black.

 **So take a look into my eyes one last time**

 **So we never forget**

 **The way we were before**

"Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widened as he could see the recognition in Lucy's eyes towards him.

"Y…You remember me..?"

 **When we came alive at the moment we met**

 **This is still worth fighting**

 **Still worth fighting for**

And then Lucy smiled, that special smile that was just for him, and all he could do was collapse onto his knees, dragging Lucy down with him into an embrace, unwilling to let go of her.

"Lucy, Lucy, Luce…this isn't a dream right?"

Lucy bit her lip, feeling a rush of guilt at what she had done to her favourite dragon slayer. She knew her disappearance would make him sad but not to this extent. This Natsu seemed so fragile. She patted his pink locks soothingly, attempting to reassure him that she was here.

"It's me Natsu. I'm right here."

 **A glass that's half empty**

 **Won't wash away the mistakes**

 **It only makes a mess**

 **It's worth defending**

 **A tiny glimpse of what it would take**

 **To make us better yet**

"Lucy…why did you go…why did you leave Fairy Tail…why did you leave me…" Natsu demanded, voice muffled by his head on her shoulder.

Lucy paused, thinking about what to say, realising that she had been too distracted by the dragonslayer's presence to remember her original intention.

"Natsu, you found me. So go back to Fairy Tail and tell the others to stop searching. Once I'm done with what I need to do, I'll come back."

At Lucy's words, Natsu's onyx eyes slitted, the black gaining a liquid gold tint as his draconic side emerged stronger than ever. _Leave without Lucy_. _I won't allow it. I won't let her go again_.

"No." Natsu growled out.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, and she tried to worm out of Natsu's embrace. "Let go."

" **No**." He repeated but more ferociously this time, his arms tightening around the celestial mage like chains.

"Let go of me right now, Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy demanded, preparing to pull out her keys.

But Natsu had predicted this and waited for this exact moment and he grabbed the keys, throwing them far out of Lucy's reach.

"What on Earthland do you think you're doing Natsu?!"

"I should be asking you that! Where have you been?! Stealing from museums, leaving Fairy Tail without a second glance, I don't know you anymore Lucy!"

Once again, Lucy was forced into a corner where she couldn't say anything, knowing her duties as a celestial knight forbade her to mention any information about her missions.

Natsu's mouth tightened as Lucy avoided meeting his gaze. This wasn't his Lucy. His Lucy would fight back and glare at him and kick him. He wanted his Lucy back.

"Look at me Lucy."

But she stubbornly turned her head away.

 **It's gone on**

 **For too long**

 **And this is it**

 **So take a look into my eyes one last time**

 **So we never forget**

 **The way we were before**

"I said, **look at me Lucy**." He grabbed her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him.

Lucy could only swallow when she saw the emotions swirling in his onyx eyes. Frustration, worry, relief, happiness, sadness, anger. He was open as ever, Lucy noted.

"Lucy, come back with me. To Fairy Tail."

 **When we came alive at the moment we met**

 **This is still worth fighting**

 **A love that wants to live**

 **I'll give you all I've got to give**

 **So let's try one last time**

 **So we never forget**

 **This is still worth fighting**

 **Still worth fighting for**

And Lucy wanted to. So badly. She could see the future that awaited her. Her friends would scold her and call her crazy for the stunts she had pulled in the past months. But they would welcome her. They would have a rambunctious party to celebrate her return.

Not to mention, she had become stronger and could finally feel like she was doing her part in Team Natsu on missions. Her family would be whole again. All she had to do was take Natsu's hand.

But then her eyes landed on her keys, the gold and silver shining brightly. _The spirits are depending on me. Anna is waiting for me. Their home is still in danger. I can't abandon them._

"Natsu, I want to go back to Fairy Tail." Natsu perked up, hearing the words he had wanted to.

"But I **can't**. I made a promise to the spirits. I'm sorry."

Natsu's world came crashing back down. So he couldn't convince her by words. Then there was only one way left, by force, he thought grimly.

 **Now that we know just who we are**

 **Now that we've finally come this far**

 **I'm ready for one more battle scar**

' **Cause this is still worth fighting for**

The shock of her words had made him unconsciously loosen his grip on her and that split second of distraction was all Lucy needed to break free and grab her keys.

But Natsu, with his enhanced reflexes was only one step behind her and he grabbed her hands with one of his own, preventing her from summoning any of those damned spirits.

"…when we were battling with Grimoire Heart and I told you to run. You stayed. Do you remember what you said back then?" Natsu asked Lucy softly, the conversation between them unheard to all in the guild except the two.

 **So take a look into my eyes one last time**

 **So we never forget the way we were before**

 **When we came alive at the moment we met**

"It's always more fun when we're together." She breathed out nervously, unsure of what Natsu was planning.

 **This is still worth fighting for**

 **A love that wants to live**

 **I'll give you all I've got to give**

"So why is it now when I ask you to stay, you're trying to run…Luce?"

 **So let's try one last time**

 **So we never forget**

"Come back to Fairy Tail. For me."

 **This is still worth fighting for**

 **(I'm ready for one more battle scar)**

"It's always more fun when we're together." And he touched his forehead to hers, his dark eyes filled with promises meeting her conflicted brown ones.

 **This is still worth fighting**

 **We're still worth fighting for**

"I can't." Though wavering, Lucy's resolve to protect the spirits from the approaching danger shone through her eyes.

But before she could make her next move, she felt Natsu hit the pressure point on her neck and she slumped, feeling a sudden weakness in her limbs that she couldn't shake off. Her eyelids felt heavy and she succumbed to the welcoming depths of the darkness.

 _Natsu._

Picking up her unconscious body, Natsu picked up her keys before throwing them to Erza who had brought a seal made by Freed's runes that would prevent any of the keys from coming out.

After apologising for the disturbance and destruction, Team Natsu now with their celestial mage began their journey back to Magnolia. Back to Fairy Tail. But unlike the joyous atmosphere that they expected Lucy's return would bring, the team was weighed down by a grim mood, knowing that this battle wasn't over. And that they may have started a war with the celestial spirits.

But for now, Lucy was in Natsu's arms, her head cradled against his chest.

And for Natsu, that was enough.

For now.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! I didn't end with a cliffhanger XD well at least I don't think it was a cliffhanger. I wonder what will happen next hehehehe.**

 **As always, a big thank you to all the new favouriters, followers and reviewers.**

 **Court818: Thank you very much for your kind review :D**

 **FairyTailBookworm: Haha I do love cliffhangers, yeah Natsu losing it over Lucy is such a Nalu thing :3**

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai: Your reactions to the cliffhangers make it worth writing them 3 Haha I tried not to end with a clfifhanger for this chapter so I hope you like the update**

 **Sugarsugarrush: Maybe I do write too many cliffhangers if there are continuous reviews about them o_o fangirl away :3 I was feeling pretty cheesy when I was writing Natsu's true feelings**

 **Yoshi Otaku: Haha I hope you enjoyed the update, lolol I will try get to that, yandere Natsu ftw**

 **Kaylacutiepop: and I love your kind reviews very much 3**

 **LePengwen: aww no worries, Natsu will be happy…eventually**

 **Fire Spirit: Lisanna x Lucy friendship 5ever. Haha cliffhangers are just so fun to write and they help us writers have something to start with for the next chapter. Lol well at least for me**

 **Flamey Owl: *shields eyes from the too adorable review* you're too nice :3**

 **Thecrazyfangirl2601: Thank you for reviewing again Let the cliffhangers continue XD**

 **KkMarie9005: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you're reviews always make happy and it means a lot 3**

 **DorkyMonster707: I can't believe you reviewed every chapter :3 thank you so much! Your reactions to the chapters were all so sweet and funny and I laughed after each one. I'll probably end up doing your request in dragon slayer bro code (when I get to updating that *whistles innocently*) Hahaha but the cliffhangers keep the suspense alive ;D aww you're last review was so cute**

 **See you next time. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review**

 **-how to dream again**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a Christmas miracle! Somehow there's an update. Haha I am sorry but very thankful for the 300+ followers *screams internally* and nearly 200 followers and over 100 reviews *cries from built up emotion*. Happy holidays and wishing you all a happy new year!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **If you have to reread the previous chapter to remember where this story was going, don't worry I did too ^^"**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _B_ _ut before she could make her next move, she felt Natsu hit the pressure point on her neck and she slumped, feeling a sudden weakness in her limbs that she couldn't shake off. Her eyelids felt heavy and she succumbed to the welcoming depths of the darkness._

 _Natsu._

 _Picking up her unconscious body, Natsu picked up her keys before throwing them to Erza who had brought a seal made by Freed's runes that would prevent any of the keys from coming out._

 _After apologising for the disturbance and destruction, Team Natsu now with their celestial mage began their journey back to Magnolia. Back to Fairy Tail. But unlike the joyous atmosphere that they expected Lucy's return would bring, the team was weighed down by a grim mood, knowing that this battle wasn't over. And that they may have started a war with the celestial spirits._

 _But for now, Lucy was in Natsu's arms, her head cradled against his chest._

 _And for Natsu, that was enough._

 _For now._

* * *

 **Chapter 11 A Fairy's conviction**

For the first time in so long, Lucy was where she belonged. _In my arms_ , Natsu thought, his mind in a somewhat content state for the first time since her sudden departure. Her vanilla scent tinged with hints of something magical that reminded him of a midnight sky full of stars flooded his nose, intoxicating his mind with the familiar scent that was purely Lucy. He clutched her tighter to himself, to bring the source of the smell closer and to reassure himself of her presence. He could hear her heart beating, feel the warmth of her breaths against his neck, could see and touch the pale skin of her arms that were more toned but still as soft as he remembered. But the thing that clinched it for him, that told him that this was really Lucy was strangely, her blonde hair. The golden locks trickled from high above her head and tickled his neck and arm with each step he took.

To him, the long golden strands were like strings that tied them together. Since the day that she had taken his hand at Hargeon and smiled brightly at him where he swore he had seen the stars reflected in her eyes, it had been Natsu and Lucy. A bond had been formed. A bond that he treasured.

"Lucy…" Natsu murmured so softly so that the others couldn't hear.

"I missed you weirdo."

After finishing setting up camp for the night, Team Natsu minus Lucy gathered around the latter, thinking about how to approach the situation.

"Well we can't leave her alone when she wakes up so what do we do?" Gray said, upfront as usual.

"Tie her up with magic sealing rope." Erza, Gray and Happy glanced at Natsu in surprise, not expecting him of all people to suggest that, considering the pair's situation.

"If you're okay with that Natsu, then that's what we'll do. You, Gray and I will take turns keeping watch over Lucy. I'll go first." Erza stated, the others nodding their assent.

* * *

By the time, they had tied Lucy and placed her in a sleeping bag to keep her warm and the boys had settled in for the night, only Erza remained awake, staring at the glowing embers that flickered from the bright campfire.

She mused over all that had occurred since Lucy's disappearance and all the new problems that awaited them with Lucy at the focal point. And she had a bad feeling that this time, it wasn't going to be as simple as beat the bad guys. Her eyes narrowed to her right and she requipped a sword on reflex when she sensed a new presence.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"Only a wandering spirit, checking over someone." A female voice sounded from the shadowed spot she had glared at and she waited as the spirit showed itself before her.

Erza's eyes widened slightly at the spirit's extremely familiar appearance, the colour of their eyes and hair an identical copy to the resting celestial mage metres away.

To Erza's surprise and suspicion, the lookalike Lucy spirit seemed to double take at Erza's appearance as if she had seen a ghost. "That hair colour…Irene." The name spoken so softly Erza had to strain her ears to hear sent shivers down her spine.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"I'm sure you have a fair idea due to my similar appearance to Lucy but I'll clarify anyway. I am Anna Heartfilia, that brat's ancestor."

"And your reason for coming to this place?"

"To convince you to hand that brat over to me."

"No." The reply was clipped, without preamble. As Anna had expected.

"The matter Lucy is involved in is between the celestial spirits and her. You people have no business with our business." Anna's tone was serious and her aura even as a spirit was intimidating.

"Lucy's business is **our** business. From the moment she joined Fairy Tail, no probably since the day she was born our fates have been intertwined. We will never hand her over."

Anna sighed disappointedly. "And here I thought you were the rational one. You're picking a fight with the spirits you know."

"I am aware."

Anna stood from her seat near the fire, brown eyes flashing with some indecipherable emotion and Erza's hand went to her sword again.

"Calm yourself. I don't intend to fight any of you today. I gave you my warning which was blatantly ignored which was somewhat expected so I'll take my leave."

With that, Anna waved her hand and was heading away when Erza spoke up.

"Anna you've never met Fairy Tail, have you."

Anna looked back to meet Erza's piercing stare.

"Whether she is a knight, whether she is a celestial mage, whether she is a Heartfilia, none of that matters. Fairy Tail protects its own."

"Is that a threat?" Anna cocked her head, amused.

"A warning. Fairy Tail always comes out on top."

Anna walked away before vanishing in an instant, small golden particles left in her wake.

Erza sighed when she felt the presence disappear before shaking Gray awake for his shift, her mind still lingering over the strange exchange. What she didn't realise was that Anna had cast a spell that had kept their exchange between them.

* * *

There were lots of things that Gray wouldn't mind waking up to. An angry Erza was definitely not of them. At least he was awake completely now, he thought but was curious about what had riled up Erza in the short time he had slept. However, unknown to the team, Anna was again casting her barrier spell that would create a soundproof and smell-proof barrier that would eliminate her presence and enable her to have a private conversation with who she wanted.

Just like before, Anna's presence was sensed quickly by her target for conversation Gray Fullbuster. _These Fairy Tail mages sure have good instincts_ , Anna mused, somewhat impressed. Unfortunately for her, the barrier could not seal magic and the moment she stepped into the barrier, her entire body with the exception of her was encased in ice.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gray demanded furiously.

But Anna only smirked and passed through unhindered, making Gray take a step back and look at his sleeping comrades.

"I wouldn't bother calling out to them. They won't hear you anyway."

"You're some sort of spirit so you must be here for Lucy. But why do you look so much like her?!"

"I'm Anna Heartfilia, her ancestor, so she's my great times many daughter. Yes I'm a spirit so I wouldn't bother with the magic anymore. Let's just have a peaceful conversation."

"Peaceful? That's not possible. You intend to take Lucy from us. Again."

"Correction. She left of her own volition the first time."

"So you don't deny trying to take her away?!"

"As I have mentioned before to someone else, Lucy's business is with us spirits. Humans, especially Fairy Tail mages have no business with us."

"Lucy is one of us. Fairy Tail is her family. The moment you spirits included Lucy, you involved Fairy Tail."

"Correction. I'm her family."

"So what? The blood we've shed, the tears we've cried, the happiness we've shared are what binds us to Lucy. Don't mock Fairy Tail's bonds. We'll always come running for her."

"Cheeky brat. Aren't ice mages meant to be cool-headed people?"

"Didn't you know? The cold burns."

Anna sighed and leaned her head back, looking up at the night sky. "You're picking a fight with the heavens."

"If you're a spirit, then you probably saw what occurred recently, with the Grand Magic Games and the dragons right?"

"…Yes I did. What about it?"

"During those events Natsu told me some things…like that Lucy went back in time to warn us about the future. That even without her arm, the one that carried her Fairy Tail insignia, even after watching all her comrades fall…she still came through. She protected our future."

"…"

"That's why even if we have to go against the heavens, even if we have to cross space and time, we'll do it for Lucy. It's our turn to protect her future."

"…that's just like Lucy…fine, clearly I can't convince you today so I'll take my leave."

"You can come back anytime. Lucy's staying with us."

"There's just one thing Gray Fullbuster. Just like how her future self did so much for you, if the reason she fights for the celestial spirits is the same, what's to stop her from coming back to us?"

As Anna looked away, she managed a fleeting glance back towards the ice mage, expecting some gaze of fear or anger. But what she got was a smirk, and a few words that she caught before she returned to the celestial realm.

"We've got a Natsu."

* * *

When Team Natsu finally returned to the guild hall, all of Fairy Tail awaited them with expectant faces. However, they didn't expect a frantic Natsu carrying an unconscious Lucy in his arms, rushing towards Wendy at full speed.

"Wendy! There's something wrong with Lucy! She hasn't woken up yet and I only hit her pressure point almost a day ago! She should've woken up by now! Please help her Wendy!"

Wendy stood almost petrified before the panting dragon slayer who was probably unaware that his eyes had taken on a golden tint. Shaking herself out of her frozen state, she nodded feeling his hysteria.

"Let's hurry to the infirmary then Natsu-san!"

Nodding, Natsu charged up the stairs with Wendy and Charle, leaving a bewildered but worried guild in their wake. Not long after, Erza, Gray and Happy returned.

"Judging by your faces, the mission did not turn out well did it." Master Makarov stated, rubbing his head wearily.

"Her keys are here Master, but I believe a stronger seal will be needed to keep them in." Erza said, holding out Lucy's keys some of which were glowing strongly, particularly Loke and Virgo's keys and giving them to Levy who took them with saddened eyes.

"Is this really the right decision? Doing this to Lucy's keys, she'll hate us for this." Levy said, her hesitant tone betraying her true feelings.

"When Lucy finds out, tell her I told you to do it." Natsu spoke up from the entrance of the infirmary, walking back down the stairs.

"Is Lucy okay Natsu?" Happy asked, flying to Natsu's side.

"Yeah she's fine. Wendy said Lucy was just recovering her magical and physical strength. Apparently she hasn't been sleeping or eating well. She's resting now."

"And how are you Natsu?" Mira inquired softly.

All she got was silence but his clenched fists spoke volumes.

"Stay with Lucy. I assume you'll relax best there." Master said.

With a stiff nod, Natsu trudged back up the stairs while Erza, Gray and Happy stayed behind to report the events that had occurred to Makarov.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Lucy felt well rested. Like she had basked in the warm sunlight and rolled around and had fun. Like she had not gone through Loke and Capricorn's gruelling training. Like she was back at her home on Strawberry Street. Even the warm presence at her right side reminded her distinctly of the comforting warmth that Natsu gave off. Not that she'd ever tell him of course. Natsu was...Natsu was...Natsu made me fall unconscious. By the stars, am I in Fairy Tail, Lucy panicked, her eyes shooting open only to see piercing slanted green eyes that gave off a strong you-are-in-so-much-trouble-missy vibe.

Lucy's mind that was running around like a headless chicken was trying to piece together what had occurred and what her next strategy was going to be. _Maybe I can play the memory card,_ she thought, mentally applauding herself.

"I know you know who you are. So I'm sure you know that since I know that you know your memories have returned, how pointless it would be to pretend you don't know me."

Lucy's jaw dropped, gobsmacked by Natsu's logical reasoning.

He chuckled softly before using his index finger to move her jaw up. "Close your mouth weirdo, you'll catch flies."

A warm blush began to spread across her face as she stammered over her words, unsure over how to deal with the Natsu in front of her.

"I... I...y..you...why...?"

"I missed you Lucy."

Lucy swallowed hard, unsure what was worse. The fact that she could feel the sincerity in his heartfelt words and that she would have to betray and leave him later or the fact that she was going to have to lie in front of his face in their long awaited reunion.

"...where are my keys?"

Immediately Natsu's face hardened and a hard glint took over his eyes. "Safe. They're in Fairy Tail."

"Give them back."

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?" The previous light mood was immediately swept away by the tense air that now surrounded the pair.

"Can't. Won't. Same difference. You're not getting them back until you tell m-us what's going on. Why you left us? What you're doing, stealing stuff from across Fiore. This isn't you, Lucy."

"It has nothing to do with you. Now let me go and give me back my keys."

"Don't you remember what Master said to you? Your sadness is our sadness. Your anger is our anger. Your happiness...is our happiness. That's what it means to be in Fairy Tail."

Lucy nearly broke at the desperation in Natsu's voice. How she had managed to even exist without Fairy Tail was beyond her. How many nights had she missed Natsu and Happy's warmth curled around her? Without Gray's teasing remarks and Erza's fierce hugs and ridiculous luggage. Without Levy's comments on her manuscripts and Mira's warm smile in the morning.

But then she thought about the things she **had** achieved **without** them. Becoming the celestial knight, fending off Team Natsu on her own. Meeting her long lost relative Anna. All those that depended on her. The impending war. How could she drag her loved ones onto the battlefield? To bring little Wendy and Romeo into a fight where death was a real possibility. Where a young girl like Asuka could lose her parents Bisca and Alzack and live life as an orphan. How many times had she dragged Fairy Tail into her own mess? She couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. With these feelings she locked tight her heart again and steeled her mind.

"I'm no longer a member anyway." She bared her insignia free hand to Natsu who snarled lowly.

"The Lucy I know would know there's more to being a member of Fairy Tail than the mark."

"Maybe you never knew the real me." And then Lucy turned her head away indicating the conversation was over and Natsu stormed out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind him.

And all that was left was Lucy and no Natsu.

* * *

And thus began a make-Lucy-spill-her-guts rotation with some of the guild who were explicitly told to use any means possible that wouldn't hurt Lucy. While Lucy was happy to see her friends once again, she hoped that some of them, actually all of them would never become one of those people who tortured others for information because their methods were very unconventional to the point Lucy wanted to buy them books on how to get information out of a person.

First was Happy's fish bribery method that at the end made Lucy both stink of fish and have a newfound hatred of the creatures. Not to mention, Happy only ended up eating the fish.

Then there was Erza whose glare nearly made Lucy fess up everything until Erza's eye started watering from their impromptu staring contest that Lucy had somehow won and Erza rushed out the room, tearfully apologising for being unable to make Lucy spill the truth.

Gray's time with her ended almost as soon as it began. Before he even got the chance to say more than a quick Lucy, he was washed out but Juvia who had burst into the room and shouted that there was no way she was going to let her love-rival to stay in an enclosed room with her beloved Gray-sama. What was strange was that she could see Natsu smirk from outside the room as Gray was ejected out from the room forcefully.

Speaking of Natsu, whenever it was his turn, no words were exchanged between them with only the deafening silence being witness to their silent clash of wills. Moreover, Natsu seemed to have developed some touching problem since she was gone, constantly touching some part of her body with a small touch as if to reassure himself of her presence. Of course whenever he did that, Lucy's stomach erupted with butterflies while her heart felt a flush of guilt and joy and shock and embarrassment and some warm tingly mushy feeling that messed with her mind and made her want to tell him everything. Natsu was labelled dangerous after the first time.

Surprisingly, the person that Lucy felt most comfortable with was Gajeel. Perhaps it was their distant yet close relation. Perhaps it was his indifference. Whatever it was, as long as Lucy didn't feel the butterflies like those she felt in the fire dragon slayer's presence, Lucy was fine. When it was his turn again in the rotation after another unsuccessful attempt by Levy, she smirked slightly at the soft exchange between Levy and Gajeel as he took over the prison-guard shift. When Levy left the room, Gajeel went over to the adjacent bed before laying his body across the cushiony surface and looking up at the plain white ceiling.

"Gajeel."

"Bunny girl."

"So you and Levy huh?" She teased, a light smile across her lips.

"Salamander doesn't like the she-demon's little sis like that you know."

Her heart winced at the blow and her smile dropped immediately. He always knew what she did and didn't want to hear. "And when did you become an expert on a woman's feelings?" She bit out.

"Since Levy."

"Me and Natsu aren't like that." She denied weakly.

He snorted, calling her out on her weak lie.

"Natsu likes Lisanna. And it's mutual. It has nothing to do with me."

"Whatever. Believe what you want but I'll tell you one thing bunny girl. You don't know anything about the customs of dragons and therefore you don't understand how a dragon slayer feels."

Lucy's confusion must have been evident on her face because Gajeel scoffed.

"Dragon slayers don't have weak things like crushes or liking someone. We have one partner, one treasure that we love and protect. We are possessive and protective of our hoard. But our mate is prioritised even above that. We really are nothing without our chosen You can keep believing that Natsu likes Lisanna or you can open your damn eyes and see how much Salamander has done for you."

Gajeel got up roughly and stomped back to the door, satisfied his words had gotten through her thick skull.

"…what did Levy tell you to tell me…?"

"Don't be too rough but get the point across. She's a bit dense."

A dumbfounded Lucy was left alone to her thoughts again, just as it had been for the past week.

* * *

After a week had passed and Wendy had given Lucy a clean bill of health and Natsu had given his silent approval, Lucy was finally allowed to roam the guild hall and not be trapped in the stuffy infirmary. Surprisingly when she finally came down with Natsu behind her, a constant presence she was acclimating to, only the women crowded around her and she glanced back in confusion to see if there was something frightening behind her but there was only Natsu who met her gaze and smiled a toothy smile that had her swerving back to the front, face a tomato red. Of course, the moment she turned back, Natsu switched back to his death glare at all the males in the guild, eyes saying step within three meters of her and I'll tear you a new one.

It was a bittersweet reunion for Fairy Tail knew that Lucy hadn't given up any information about what had occurred during her absence and Lucy knew that Fairy Tail wouldn't stop trying to pry the truth out of her. Master Makarov had left early that day to meet with the council to find out the charges against the mage thief who was their Lucy, not that they needed to know.

This was probably the best chance she had to escape but Lucy still didn't know the whereabouts of her keys and it seemed that only a few people actually knew, which Lucy had to admit was smart on their part.

 _What's my next move_ , Lucy thought anxiously, _I'm pretty much trapped here._

 _You're so lucky I exist,_ a voice sounded in her head.

Lucy's eyes widened knowing if she gasped she'd be surrounded. _Anna…?_

 _No. It's your guardian angel._ Her eye twitched in irritation. That was Anna for sure.

 _You sure got yourself caught in a bad situation which happened because you didn't listen to me._

 _I get it. I messed up._

 _I've suffered severe mental intimidation from a bunch of brats, got scolded by the old geezer, got threatened by a cheeky brat, suffered a blast from the past and very soon will get confronted by a crazy fire dragon slayer._

 _Okay… I messed up. But you must be pretty healthy if you're still able to na—_

 _I can only give you five to ten minutes to get your keys. They're in your Master's office, in the top drawer of his desk. There's a rune seal on them but I'm pretty sure I've banged enough knowledge into you for you to be able to break it. If you don't make it out of here, I will kill you. Believe it or not, there are many ways a dead person can kill an alive person. Understood?_

 _Yes ma'am!_

 _Sassy brat. You've made good friends here at least. Now close your eyes!_

And then the guild doors burst open with light flooding the hall and causing all the guild members except Lucy to freeze in place, physically paralysed.

 _That'll keep them in place for at least five minutes, depending on their magic power._

 _Erza has a magic eye!_ Lucy fretted as she sprinted past her shocked friends, wincing at Natsu's furious almost animalistic eyes.

 _And you didn't think to tell me?! You have three minutes tops._

Lucy finally reached the office and grabbed her keys in a flurry, examining the seal that seemed to have been placed on them by Levy, recognising her handwriting. Summoning her magic power and using what Anna had taught her she broke the seal, feeling the familiar warmth of her keys but also feeling how exhausted some of them were from trying to break the seal from afar.

Meanwhile Anna had made her appearance in front of the guild who were startled by her resemblance to Lucy. Heeding Lucy's warning, she moved towards Erza who was luckily close by Natsu, who she had deemed dangerous and most likely to break free. She assumed her judgement was right from the steaming floorboards beneath the dragon slayer's feet.

"We meet again. Sorry about this." And putting her hands together, the spirit created a powerful barrier spell that would prevent the three from using their magic. The steaming stopped in an instant and Natsu growled, the sound making Anna arch her right eyebrow.

"If you want to put my descendant through your weird dragon mating habits, I wouldn't growl at me, her ancestor."

Natsu's eyes narrowed and she watched unsurprisingly as the duo moved, albeit a bit sluggishly towards her.

 _Hurry up Lucy. These brats are making me nervous._

Lucy appeared at the top of the staircase, carrying the unsealed keys. "I've got them! Open the gate Anna!" She exclaimed, rushing down to Anna, knowing the unsealing had taken more magic power than expected. Levy's seals had gotten a lot stronger.

 _My magic power is not doing too well either right now. Summon Gemini._

"Open! Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" The two blue spirits emerged circling Lucy happily.

"Transform into me Gemini. We need to open the gate to the celestial realm."

The spirits sounded their agreement and the now Gemini-Lucy and Lucy began to build up their magic power while Anna kept an eye on all the Fairy Tail mages.

 _Crack._

"You better hurry it up Lucy. That lizard boy is breaking the barrier."

"How?! It seals magic!"

"With his bare hands. Now hurry up before I get killed!"

"You're a spirit. You're already de—"

"You know what I mean!"

And she did. Fortunately they had managed to gather enough energy to summon the gateway. Unfortunately it appeared at the banged up entrance which was several meters away from her. Behind her, she heard a resounding crack and needing no warning by Anna, ran like the devil was behind her to the portal, knowing the comparison was not too far off from Natsu who was hot on her heels.

 _RUN, RUN, RUN!_

 _I know!_ But she knew this was a losing race since Natsu outgunned her physically.

Natsu reached for Lucy and only managed to grab the ends of her hair but it was enough to slow her momentum. He felt a tinge of pain at the pained expression on her face but kept a firm grip on her hair. When Lucy glanced back his way, brown clashed with onyx as their eyes tried to convey their convictions.

 _Stay with me_.

 _Let me go._

Lucy closed her eyes and Natsu thought it was finally over and it indeed was.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

In a bright flash of light surrounding the pair, Cancer cut Lucy's hair in one smooth strike, and Lucy was free of Natsu's grasp, dashing for the portal.

Natsu blinked, dumbfounded at the strands of golden hair in his right hand and at the sight of her back as his mate once again left him behind. Slipping away from him. Their connection cut so easily. When had it become like this? When had they turned from Natsu and Lucy to just Natsu and just Lucy. Why had it become like this? As he despaired, head bowed down, he looked back up at the sound of his guildmates' screams and then his heartbeat went down to a slow _thump, thump, thump._

And then all he could smell was the scent of Lucy's blood. So much of it that it felt like it was permeating his very skin.

 _Thump._

And all he could feel was the drops of Lucy's blood running down his cheek.

 _Thump._

And all he could hear was the sound of Lucy's weakening heartbeat.

 _Thump._

And all he could see was Lucy's hand outstretched towards him, her eyes full of pain yet she still managed to smile that warm Lucy smile that he loved.

 _Thump._

And then all he saw was red.

* * *

 **And once again, happy holidays to all you readers! I hope you enjoy this cliffhanger as a late Christmas present. As always, follows and favourites and reviews are greatly appreciated. Many thanks to:**

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai: Ahh I'm sorry with ending the chapter this way. Cliffhangers are just so fun to write Enjoy the update!**

 **Court818: Thank you very much! Yes I'm happy you're thinking about the spirits' perspective. I hope your questions were answered in this chappie :D**

 **Grizzly98: Hehehehe who knows. Some spirits may be more stubborn than others *will not spoil* Thanks for reviewing, I really love you're the Magnolia Crews story :3**

 **Sugarsugarrush: Don't worry Natsu was really angry at himself afterwards ;) Haha I'm glad you found it funny but I am curious why. Thanks for the review!**

 **Werewingwolf: The King's words are magically binding ^^**

 **FairyTailBookworm: Haha I hope you understand Lucy's feelings about her situation a bit more. Her regaining of her memories has made it even more complicated for her to stay at FT. Yeah angry Natsu is a scary but cool Natsu. Hope you enjoyed the update!**

 **Johnny Spectre: That's the Natsu which is fun to write about :)**

 **4evrDorkly17: Hahaha are you predicting my evil cliffhangers already XD Sad Nalu can sometimes be a good thing ^_^ I hope your feels don't get hurt too badly in this chapter cause I may have created a lot more angsty Nalu…**

 **Flamey Owl: Gosh I know what you mean. I feel the exact same thing when I write these chapters. Like I want these to get together already but I want Lucy to have her chance. Hence the end result: cliffhangers ;D**

 **Sydneste: Nalu FTW! Natsu's dragon side needs to make more appearances doesn't it :D**

 **DragonsArePrettyCool: I'm glad you liked the song choice. Hahaha don't break your laptop over this one!**

 **Hime of Hearts: Haha for the sake of Nalu Natsu will do anything (that I make him do kekeke) Your questions have hopefully been answered! *crossing fingers***

 **Guest #!: I hope the feels are good feels :D**

 **KkMarie9005: Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you enjoy the update and the subtle Nalu in here!**

 **Celestic1234: Thank you for your kind words and I hope you like the update!**

 **Guest #2: Haha guest if this was your first time reviewing, I'll tell you now that my cliffhangers happen frequently in this story**

 **Isabelle94: Gosh you're too nice! The new chapter is very late but I hope you continue to read TCK!**

 **bloodRayneee: Your review helped kickstart me back into action! I hope you like the update and keep on reading TCK!**

 **Love you all, see you soon (I hope)!**

 **-how to dream again**


End file.
